


Baby, I am your biggest fan

by marksondaejae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Idol Life, Jackson has a twin brother, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksondaejae/pseuds/marksondaejae
Summary: Jackson knew it was a bad idea when his brother suggested it, but how could he resist his brother's puppy eyes? But thanks to his brother he meets Mark Tuan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> Yes, this story I have posted on another site as well, but this one here is edited and I changed some facts.

“Jackson baby, when is your brother arriving, again?” Jackson’s grandma asks for the million times that day. Jackson can understand though, she misses his grandson and Jackson misses Jayden as well. He hasn’t seen Jayden since his brother debuted in that cool (read whatever) band of his that Jackson never had interest in.

Jackson supported his brother when Jayden decided to go and train in order to become an idol, but that doesn’t mean that Jackson is that interested in the idol's life. It is something that he finds tiring and chaotic and Jackson doesn’t want to get messed up in it.

“Jackson?” His grandma asks again.

“He will be here soon, don’t worry,” Jackson replies lazily chatting with his friends on Facebook. Since is holiday he doesn’t have anything to do than help his grandma with housework and chat with his friends (read only friend).

“I’ve seen him on TV last night; he had grown up so much.”

Jackson doesn’t know what his grandma talks about. He usually sees a random picture with Jayden and that band of his on Facebook, but he tries to ignore it as much as he can. From the beginning, he asked Jayden to never mention that he has a twin brother or something like that. Very easy the family members can get caught in this life and that is the last thing he wants. He prefers to live the tranquil life.

Considering that they look both alike, Jackson could get tangled with Jayden life easily. 

In no time, the doorbell rings, leaving Jackson with a big smile on his face. He jumps up from the couch and in a rush, he opens the door. Soon his body is in his brother’s arms.

“Miss me that much?” Jackson asks, detaching from his brother’s hold. It’s like seeing himself in the mirror every morning. He forgot how much Jayden looks like him.

“Yes, little brother,” Jayden says, pushing past his brother into the living room.

“By five minutes,” Jackson shouts after him. He watches as Jayden hugs their grandma. Their grandma aged so much since Jayden last saw her. Jackson is happy to see his family in the same room again. Since his parents passed away, he had grown up with Jayden and his grandma.

Jayden left to train five years ago, leaving them behind. He wasn’t sad for that: he was happy that his brother chased the dream he wanted, unlike Jackson.

After spending time with their grandma talking about Jayden’s life as an idol and about how their lives in Hong Kong are, Jayden and Jackson went to Jackson’s room to gossip some more. They have a lot to tell since they practically haven’t seen each other in five months.

“It’s so tiring.” His brother says, laying on his back on Jackson’s bed while throwing in the air the little ball Jackson had on his nightstand. “Sometimes I wish to be like you, lazy around the room and help grandma.”

Jackson should be indignant about the statement but all he can do is laugh into his brother’s face. “You know that this will happen when you said yes,” Jackson says looking at his brother's face. Maybe they look alike but on Jayden face, you can see a shade of tiredness. He hopes that this company isn’t too harsh on him and treats him well.

“I know. I am not saying that I hate it, I just want a long holiday where I can relax all I want.” His brother stops the ball turning to him. “I just have the best idea ever.”

Jackson can’t miss the hint of something in his brother's eyes, and he knows that he shouldn’t ask about it. This is not any good. “I don’t want to know.”

“Come on little brother; help your big brother a bit.” Jayden makes that puppy eyes that Jackson can’t deny. The same eyes Jackson has when he requests something from his friends, but it doesn’t seem to work as well as Jayden’s. 

“If this is one of your crazy ideas I don’t want to know.” Jackson turns his back to avoid looking into his brother’s eyes.

“I promise you that you’ll love this idea and I will get a little vacation for myself.”

“I don’t want to take part of this.” Jackson declares, waving his hands in the air. “I don’t like your ideas, I never did.”

“But I can’t do this without you.” His brother pouts or so Jackson imagines his brother at the moment. He is afraid to turn and see.

“No way,”

“You didn’t even listen to me, how can you dismiss so easily? I will give you the best holiday of your life.”

“What is this?” Jackson gives up, turning to see Jayden. He notices something in his brother's eyes shining and he regrets deciding to listen to the mega extra wonderful plan of Jayden.

“Ok, so since we are twins and we look the same-“

“I don’t even like the beginning. No, I am not doing it.” Jackson quickly replies. They changed places millions of times before and never ended well.

“Shut up for a second and listen here,” Jayden says clapping his hands together. “You should take my place until school starts; everyone knows that I am not good at school, so they will notice that I am not you.”

“Are you even listening to what you are saying? I can’t sing and I can’t dance.” Jackson shouts standing straight into his bed. “I am not sooooo doing it.”

“God, you can rap very well,” Jayden says. “I know talent when I see; besides, you don’t have to sing. We recorded the songs for the new album; you just need to learn the new choreography.”

“I don’t know how to dance,” Jackson says. “Plus you recognize talent when you see? Don’t make me laugh.”

“We didn’t start to practice for the comeback; you’ll learn it very fast.” Jayden dismisses very fast Jackson’s sarcasm.

“It’s too dangerous. I am not doing it.”

“Please, at least for a month. If something happens we change places in the next second.” Jayden keeps saying. “Nothing will happen, though.”

“I don’t even know your bandmates.” Jackson tries to find more points in his favor.

“I can tell you all about them. When something happens, call me.”

“I have friends.”

“And your friends know me, what’s the big deal. I bet Mino can keep this secret.”

“You always have to be right and have your way, don’t you?” Jackson asks, giving up. This discussion can go until morning and Jayden will be right.

“Thank you, little brother. I need so much this vacation. You’ll see why I asked you for it so bad.” Jayden says taking out his phone. “So, this will be your phone for the next month.”

Jackson shakes his head but looks at the phone. “I need to have your phone as well?”

“Of course, everyone who will want to talk to me will call this number. So, since you’ll be Jayden you’ll have to answer it.”

“I don’t like the idea not even a bit, but anyway,” Jackson says as his brother puts his phone in his face. There is a face that he had seen somewhere, maybe one of his bandmates.

“This is Bambam. He is one of the guys I get well. You don’t have to take seriously what he says. Just say like him with him and do as you want, but don’t do something I wouldn’t” Jayden says winking going to the next picture. “Jinyoung, ex-Junior: he is caring and lovely until you piss him off. He is very savage so don’t take him too seriously.”

“You like him?” Jackson asks hitting playfully his brother's arm.

“Of course, he is my friend, don’t get me wrong. I am not gay unlike somebody else.” His brother replies changing the picture. “Jaebum as JB, the leader: he nags a lot but has a soft heart.”

“Leader,” Jackson says trying to process all the information.

“Ok. So, this is Youngjae: ignore him and he will ignore you. I am kidding, he is my sunshine.” Jayden says smiling at his stupid own joke. “Yugyeom is the little one but looks like the older. He is ok, I get along with him.”

“Last it’s Mark. I hate him, he hates me. You won’t have any problem with him; he will ignore you even if you talk to him. So don’t talk to him.”

“Why?”

“You don’t need to know,” Jayden says. “The bad part is that you share the same room with him.”

“I didn’t agree yet,” Jackson says.

“Come on, Jackson, I even told you all about the members, and you never were interested in them.”

“You told me a bunch of idiotic things; I don’t think I can pretend to be you.” Jackson sighs. It’s just hard to be Jayden, he is funny, knows what to say where is needed, makes another laugh and Jackson is just plain and there is nothing special about him.

 

 

How he agreed to do this is still a mystery or was it Jayden puppy eyes?

Jackson sighs taking the keys that Jayden passed to him this morning and opens the door. The flight to Korea passed in a blink, that Jackson didn’t even have time to think of what to do first thing in the dorm. 

His hands are shaking; his body starts to sweat in nervousness. He doesn’t know what is on the other side of the door. Well, there is Jayden band members. but he never met them, he never talked to them. They don’t even know that Jackson exists. He wanted to stay like this, but apparently until now because Jayden has to have his way always.

As he opens the door, Jackson is meeting with shoes, shoes everywhere at the entering. Some shoes look new, some looks old but this isn’t important now, the thing that caught Jackson's eyes is the person that appeared in front of him. He looks younger than him, with a sweet smile and puffy pajamas with cats and dogs.

“You are back?” The person asks, looking how Jackson takes his shoes off letting it in a corner of the entryway, he just hopes Jayden is as neat as him. “How was to visit your family?”

Jackson knows that this one is Bambam from what Jayden told him. He looks like a very cheerful kid, just as his brother described him. “It was great, I really missed my family,” Jackson says praying in his voice didn’t break not even a bit.

“Guys, Jayden is back,” Bambam shouts putting an arm around Jackson’s shoulders dragging him into the living room where the others are. Jackson prays that he will not shake.

There on the couch is Jinyoung and Jaebum, if he isn’t wrong, and he prays that he isn’t. They were looking through some papers before Jackson and Bambam made them the appearance in the living.

“How is your family?” Jinyoung asks giving that warm smile that Jayden was talking about.

“They are great, thanks for asking,” Jackson replies standing there all awkward. He doesn’t know how he should act. Jayden told him to act normal but what in his brother language normal means?

“Why are you standing there lost as a puppy?” Jaebum asks putting the papers he was reading into Jinyoung lap. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, yes. I need a shower; I am tired from the flight.” Jackson replies taking his bag from where he left it on the floor. “See you later.”

“Ok,” Bambam says taking his leave, probably to his room.

Jackson smiles at the strangers and looks for a door where his brother picture can be seen. Jayden explained that he had glued a photo of himself to his door room just to piss Mark off. There, on the right side, Jayden is smiling at him. How much Jackson regrets listening to his brother plan.

“See you around,” Jackson says and takes his leave.

Phew, this was the hell of awkward by Jackson’s standards. He shouldn’t listen to his brother, he should have said no until the end. Damn Jayden and his puppy eyes.

Jackson opens his room or Jayden room and enters how quietly as he can. He doesn’t want to disturb the person who is laying in one of the beds.

To his surprise, the person has his eyes open and he is glaring at the ceiling. “Hi.” He says, putting his bag on the other bed, his bed, he hopes.

The person doesn’t say anything making Jackson turn to take a better look. Right, that is Mark. Jayden said that they don’t get along so well. 

He turns around and starts to unpack his things. Damn Jayden, he forgot to tell me what part of the wardrobe is his part. Where is he supposed to put his things?

Jackson seats on the bed and takes out his phone sending a quick message to his brother asking about his part of the room. From the corner of his eyes, Jackson can see Mark sighing and turns around on his bed, his back facing Jackson.

His mind goes back when Jayden told him that Mark hates him and vice versa. What could have happened to them to hate each other? Something should have happened; some normal person doesn’t hate each other just because. Let’s say that Jayden isn’t a normal person at all but still.

That evening night was awkward between him and the other members. He is grateful that they didn’t notice the way Jackson is behaving. They kept talking to him, asking him questions about his family and informing him that they will leave for practice at nine the next day.

Jackson is glad that does not have to record anything because they will catch up that he isn’t Jayden for sure. About dancing, he loves to dance since he was little and with that he could pass along like a professional one, he hopes. Please let it be.  
The night wraps around when Yugyeom and Bambam said that they will go to rest. Jackson took that as a cue and left as well, not wanting to feel any more awkward.  
Now, he is standing on the bed wondering how he could put off with the things that will happen. Maybe they didn’t notice tonight, but he is sure that sooner or later he will do something to give him away.   
On the other side of the room, suddenly Mark’s phone started to ring waking Jackson from his thoughts.

“What?” Mark asks, his voice a whisper, but Jackson can hear him clearly. “I can’t talk right now. I will call you tomorrow.”

Jackson doesn’t move. He doesn’t want to be taken as someone who listens to other’s conversations. He isn’t that kind of person, but he can’t just push away the sounds.

“I told you that I don’t want to see you anymore,” Mark says, his voice cracking a bit at the end of the sentence. “Just tell me what the hell you want and leave me alone.”

That sentence ended like that as Jackson can hear Mark’s phone turning off. His new room partner is in some kind of shit but Jackson knows better than to butt in.

 

Something isn’t right. Jackson can feel it at the back of his nape. Opening his eyes slowly and turning to see what it that bothering him is, he is met with some unfamiliar eyes but well-known the face.

Mark.

Jackson just looks in that pair of eyes afraid to say anything. He isn’t that great at reading others expression but he can tell that Mark’s eyes keep something in them: something that Mark doesn’t want to get revealed. Don’t ask Jackson how he concluded that.

“Who are you?” That little sentence makes Jackson tremble in fear.

He can’t open his mouth to reply. It’s like something is keeping him back from replying.

“Before you start to say that you are Jayden better cut up the act and start to tell me what are you doing in here,” Mark says rising from the spot where he was and goes to take a seat on his bed.

Jackson still in shock tries to form coherent sentences but his brain doesn’t function anymore.

He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth. “I am Jayden.” He almost makes a dance at how his voice didn’t break down. “Did you forget that?” Like that Jackson, play it cool. “Since when do you start to talk to me?”

“So, what are you saying now is that you are Jayden, right?” Mark asks a full smirk on his face. Jackson doesn’t like it.

“Yes,” Jackson replies. Trying to stand as Jayden as much as possible? Again, why did he agree to this nonsense again?

“Ok then, I’ll believe you,” Mark says but Jackson isn’t that sure about it. Something is off about Mark, he can tell that for sure. “You better get out of bed, time to practice.”

The moment Mark was out of the room, Jackson dialed his brother’s, better say his phone number.

One ring, two rings and then “It’s still morning, Jackson. What’s wrong?” Jayden voice sounds sleepy. That shit head knows how to party, Jackson thinks.

“I can’t do this; Mark knows that I am not you,” Jackson whispers on the phone, afraid that someone may hear him.

“What do you mean that he already knows?”

“Well, he asked me who I am and to not lie to him anymore,” Jackson says as fast as he can. He wants to go back to his house and enjoy his holiday as he should so, like a normal teenage boy.

“First of all: don’t panic. Second, he just assumed this: he doesn’t have any proof.” Jayden calm voice says. “You act normal and everything will be alright.”

“Don’t you understand, I am not doing this anymore. You wanted to be a star, you act like one.” Jackson raises his voice a bit. How much he loves Jayden, he can’t do this for him. This isn’t right to fool people like this.

“Calm down, Jackson. You can do this for me. Come on, just one month.”

Jackson takes a deep breath and closes his eyes slowly. “You owe me so much for this.”

After he finished his morning routine, he makes his way out in the living room, where the others are waiting for him.

He takes a deep breath and looks everyone in the eyes, trying hard to act confident like his brother; even if his heart is beating furiously and his hands are shaking like crazy.

There, leaning on the doorframe is Mark with a smirk on his face, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. Jackson knows that Mark will torment him all day, first because apparently, he doesn’t like Jayden and second because he knows that something is up.

“Ok guys, let’s go and practice, here Jinyoung and Yugyeom did an amazing job with the choreography, we at least should work hard as well.” The leader says, clearly proudness into his eyes.

In a way, Jackson is glad that his brother had found such nice members, excluding Mark. Yes, please exclude that one member.

In the back of his head, Jackson still wonders why Mark and Jayden don’t get along.

 

The dance studio is big enough, with mirrors and mini refrigerator for water. Jackson is glad that he has water, note the sarcasm.

After two hours of practice, in which they didn’t so much because Jinyoung had to explain everything to everyone, they decided to take ten minutes break. Better said, the leader decided it and everyone followed.

“I have a great idea.” Mark announcers as they are lying around, drinking water and taking their breath. Jackson doesn’t like the tone of his voice, it sounds like a challenge. Addressed to him.

“What?” Jaebum asks from where he is seated.

“Well, why don’t we do some collaboration stage between each other for our concert, I think the fans will like it,” Mark says as everyone looks at him weirdly. “I mean, of course, we have to ask but what do you think about it?”

“What are you thinking of?” Bambam asks.

“Let’s compose a song and sing it on the concert,” Mark explains as Jackson’s world comes crashing down. “In teams, I think fans would like that.”

Jayden has promised him that won’t be necessary to sing or to do anything besides dancing. Jayden needs to take responsibilities for what Mark just said.

Fucking Mark, he knows what he is doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayden fucking Wang isn’t answering his phone, but why would he, considering that he is on vacation and Jackson is about to have a heart attack here. 

Why did he accept it? He can’t understand himself. 

”Fucking idiot, pick up,” Jackson swears looking into his phone. His number flashing on it, but the other part of the line isn’t picking it up. His face is burning hot from unshared tears. He is practically angry at himself and more at his brother. Let’s not forget Mark.

”Jayden, come here,” The leader calls over. Jackson takes a deep breath, pals himself to get a grip and goes over to the couch where everyone is waiting for their manager approval. If he wasn’t that angry, he would have laughed at how comical this picture is: the members seated on the couch, Jaebum in front of them and Mark leaning on a wall like a ghost.

”What did he say?” Bambam asks, with a big smile on his face. 

Jackson sighs. 

If Jackson could, he would tell everyone that Jayden is God knows where and he can’t do this anymore, but he just shuts up and listens to whatever the leader is saying. He laughs in his head hoe easily he called Jaebum leader. 

”He said that is a great idea but” Then silence as everyone looks at Jaebum in awe. “-but we should wait a bit to get PD approval,” Jaebum announces, with proudness in his voice like he saved the world. Jackson wouldn’t know considering he doesn’t even know what he is doing here. He doesn’t know anyone, he doesn’t know anything and this is so frustrating.

”Mark is a genius, why didn’t we discover it faster?” Yugyeom teases, getting up from the couch and puts an arm around Mark’s right shoulder. 

Mark smiles back like he did the best thing in the world and then turns to smirk at Jackson.

Yes, he is so done, so, so done.

Mark knows what is he doing and true to his words, he will do anything to make Jackson give away who he is. The only thing that still hunts Jackson’s dreams is how did Mark notice that Jackson isn’t Jayden and the others didn’t?

”This calls out for celebration; soda is one me, Pizza on the makneas.” Jinyoung laughs standing up from the couch. ”I am going to take a shower until pizza is here.”

Jackson loses the other discussion because he is preoccupied with crying inside his mind. No, first thing when Jayden is picking up his phone he will have a piece of Jackson mind, plus he wants back to Hong Kong and far away from Got7 lives and out of this drama.

A little part of him was excited to do this, even if he does not want to know it. It reminds him of his dreams as a kid. 

His phone beeps in his hand and he isn’t fast enough to open it up.

• What’s up lil’ brother?

Jackson is about to throw the phone out the window. He is worried here and his brother thinks are times for joking around.

• What’s up? They want to compose and record and God knows what with me and I don’t have any idea what’s going on.

He sends back and places his phone on his pocket, looking in Mark’s way. He doesn’t know why but the other keeps taking his attention. It’s like Mark wants to annoy him and lulls Jackson to look at him.

Jackson cell phone rings and he excuses himself. He locked himself in the bathroom and answers it in a whisper. ”I am so going to kill you, why don’t you answer your phone when I call?”

”Kepp calm princess, I was showering, what were you talking about in the message?” Jayden answers, probably rolling his eyes at Jackson’s worries.

”Well, your good friend Mark had the amazing idea to make something in pairs for the fans for some concert, I don’t even know but everyone agreed.”

”What’s the big problem?”

Jackson is almost to teleport back home and hit Jayden in the face until his brother will see blue stars. ”He wants to compose and record something, and for your information, I don’t know to do none of it,” Jackson whispers closing the toilet lid and sits on it. What his life became because he wanted to help his brother is still beyond his imagination.

”Mark is a little bitch.” Jayden sighs on the other line, ”Say that you want to compose the song or whatever with him, doesn’t he knows that you’re not me already?”

”I don’t see your point.”

”Doesn’t he wants to expose you, don’t give him the chance. Play like a grown man, Jackson. Is it necessary to teach you everything?”

”Can’t you already tell me what your problem with Mark is? Or his with you, so I can know how to act?”

”Don’t act anyway,” That was Jayden last words before he hangs up.

”You shit head when I see you I am going to strangle you,” Jackson shouts at his phone.

He looks in the mirror and wonders how far this lie would go. Back home, Jayden idea sounded better. Now, sitting here, looking at himself afraid of his life doesn't sound that good.

Jackson takes a deep breath and exits the bathroom bumping into Mark at the door.

”Finally, you take so long in there, I almost thought you started to masturbate or something,” Mark smiles and passes by him, closing the bathroom door behind him, letting Jackson standing there all red and with his nerves in all places.

Fucking great colleagues Jayden has.

 

 

It took three long days to finally their manager confirm Mark’s idea. That was when Jackson’s world came crashing down on his head. How would he come clean of it now?

It’s now or never...

”I want to make this collaboration stage with Mark,” Jackson says, clapping his hands together.

Silence...

That’s what came after his words.

”What’s wrong?” He asks, raising an eyebrow in challenge at Mark, a full pleasant smirk on his face. Maybe the others didn’t notice this, but for sure Mark did.

”You want to make it with Mark? Are you Drunk, Jayden?” Bambam asks waving his hands in front of Jackson. ”You never wanted to make anything with Mark.”

”Well, what can I say? Something needs to change and besides isn’t the time to pair up with Mark anyway?” Jackson says, not himself believing the words that are coming out of his mouth. He doesn’t care, he doesn’t give a shit, he just wants to live in peace after all this thing is done. He wants to go back to his normal life with his normal friends.

But, somehow he feels chills and adrenaline waving over his body. Maybe he needed some of it in his life.

”Well then, you and Mark,” Jaebum says gesturing between the said guys, with a big smile on his face, which in Jackson’s opinion looks kind of strange. “But don’t ruin this you two.”

”Hold on, hold on, I’ve never said I wanted to do it with Jayden,” Mark says shaking his head.

”No, but this is really genius, you both rap, you both do martial arts and you could pull on an interesting stage.” The leader says. ”This would be fantastic.”

”What Mark, are you scared?” Jackson asks, smirking. How he does it, God knows, he knows that he has to do and say anything so Mark will make it with him.

”Scared of what?”

”You should tell me.”

”Fine, let’s do it together,” Mark smiles and like that Jackson confidence flew out of the window, too bad the practice room doesn’t have any windows.

“This won’t end well,” Jinyoung whispers to Jaebum, but Jackson heard it clearly.

 

 

Its night time, the moon is shining through their little window and Jackson could see the form of the trees leaves showdown reflecting on the wall.

Jackson can’t sleep; he is thinking too much.

Everything will get discovered and it won’t end well, his brother has so much to lose if this will get revealed. He is afraid, afraid of what could happen.

But he can’t help the adrenaline in his body.

He shouldn’t have listened to his brother, he should just stay home, but now it’s too late and he has to bear the consequences if something is going ugly.

But still, he feels like doing something big in his life.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Mark’s phone ringing, just his voice bringing him to reality.

”I’ll send you two thousand tomorrow, so don’t call me again. This is the last time I am doing this.” Mark's voice says whispering but Jackson heard it all clearly.

Mark seems to be in deep shit like someone is blackmailing him, or is just Jackson’s imagination. He tends to exaggerate sometimes. 

Jackson shouldn’t care about it, but hey, have you meet Jackson? He cares for people he never meets all his life. Well, excluding some deep shit heads from his school, but that is another story.

He can hear Mark climbing down from his bed, how he opens the door and closes it behind him, with so much grace that you can barely catch up that someone is moving in the room.

No, Jackson, you stay put in bed and try to sleep, you don’t care about Mark.

He turns on the other said, closes his eyes but in the next second he opens it again. He can’t just stay in place knowing that he can do something to help someone. Probably this isn’t the best idea considering that he is Jayden and Jayden will never do such a thing for Mark.

Well, Jackson must admit that Mark is kind of annoying and apparently he is doing anything to piss Jackson off, but Jackson is just too kind-hearted. Don’t blame him, blame his feelings.

He jumps out of the bed, and walks out of the room, trying not to make any sound.

He pauses at the living room entrance and looks around. It’s dark and he can barely see something, but he can hear someone like drinking. Mark isn’t loud, just some gulps and some cursing words.

Apparently, Mark has a very colorful language. 

Mark isn’t Jackson friend, he isn’t even Jayden’s friend, so Jackson just leans on the hallway wall and listens in silence Mark drinking and cursing around.

This is the first time he had seen Mark so down, so lifeless, not that Jackson knows Mark from a long period of time, but somehow it feels like he knows the band for all his life.

Mark is pretty quiet from what Jackson noticed, but he always gives you this aura of confidence in himself. He is shy in some situations, but he can stand for himself. It’s somehow a combination of everything, and it makes Jackson wonder how Mark does it.

Leaning there on the wall, Jackson remembers the call Mark received on the first night Jackson arrived. Mark telling someone that will call tomorrow and that Mark never wanted to see them, but apparently, that didn’t go well if Mark is willing to pay that someone.

He doesn’t know how much time he spent on the floor lying on the wall, but when he opened his eyes again everything went silent. No more Mark cursing, no more drinking.

He gets up and picks in the living room to see if Mark is still there.

The other is lying on the couch, hugging himself, three empty cans of beer on the table.

Jackson sighs, approaching him silently and drops a blanket he found on the couch over Mark’s tiny body.

He doesn’t know why seeing Mark like this affects him this much.

Jackson gives the boy one last smile and goes inside their room.

He opens his phone to make some light and starts to search something to write on. Smiling in victory when he finds a paper under his bed and a pen on the desk that is holding too many cosmetics in his opinion, he starts to write down a note of encouragement for Mark.

-What doesn’t kill you, makes you stronger. Smile :)-

He looks for a place to put it, without Mark knowing that this was him. The best place he could come up with is Mark training pants pocket. Mark will take them tomorrow for training and tha dah, he will find the note and maybe will give him some, some… something.

 

 

”Wang, get the hell out of bed, will you?” Mark’s voice wakes him up as a pair of pants lands on his face. ”Jaebum should wake you up, I am not the leader.”

Must probably hangover, Jackson wants to shout.

Jackson takes the pants from his face, noticing that they are indeed Mark’s training pants with his note in the pocket. ”What time is it?”

Mark doesn’t reply and continue to apply something on his face that looks like BB cream or something similar to it.

”Don’t you need your pants anymore?” Jackson throws them back at Mark but unfortunately, they are landing on the middle of the floor.

”That, my darling, are your pants, I borrowed them yesterday,” Mark smirks picking them up and starts to inspect them. ”Are you sure you are Jayden? He won’t let me put a hand on his things without breaking my fingers, and believe me that hurt as hell.”

Fucking idiot Jackson, how should he know that they are Jayden pants. Isn’t like he is supposed to know his brother wardrobe. He is just screwed; no lie can pull him out of this.

Wait a minute; did he just say that Jayden broke his fingers?

What the hell is going between them?

”What Jackson, cat got your tongue?” Mark asks, throwing the pants back in Jackson's face. ”You better start to lie a little better than this.”

Jackson gasps and starts to panic a little bit.

How in the world does he know his name? Jayden ensured him that he never told anyone about him. 

How in the world will he survive?

No, it’s time to put an end to it.

He takes his phone from his pocket ready to call his brother when he notices twenty missed calls from his grandma and ten from his friend.

There is a message as well – Jackson is in the hospital, he was in a car accident. Call me as soon as possible - Mino


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson pressed the call button in a second, his heart beating like crazy waiting for the other line to pick up his damn phone. His hands are shaking holding the phone to his ear meanwhile his thoughts fly in all directions.

After seconds that seem like hours, Jackson can hear Mino voice on the other side of the line. “Hey Jayden, did you get my message?”

“What the fuck happened?” Jackson shouts back holding his chest with his free hand, trying to get some air into his lungs because this, whatever this is, is killing him slowly. This is not how he imagined his day starting.

“I don’t really know, Jackson got into a car crash and now the doctors are with him, I don’t know what’s going on for now,” Mino explains as Jackson tries to make sense of those words, feeling the ground collapsing under his feet. “Your grandma collapsed when she heard. She’s fine now, but maybe you have to visit them again, though.”

“I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Jackson says, closing the line.

He can’t believe that this is happening to him. Why in the world Jayden was in a car plus his grandma isn’t doing well. This can’t get worse than this. He should not have left in the first place. Karma is a bitch and Jackson now is paying the price.

He needs to do something.

Without thinking twice, he grabs a jacket from Jayden closet and rushes toward the living room, where he knows will find Jaebum. He must know what to do now, get him a ticket back home or teleport him there. How he will do it isn’t Jackson problem anymore.

He found Jinyoung and Jaebum on the couch going through some papers.

“My brother got in a car crash, I need to fly back home and see him,” Jackson says, looking desperately at the leader, his eyes moving fanatic between the two people in the living room.

“Your brother?” Jinyoung asks, putting an arm around Jaebum’s shoulder, who is watching him in concern. “Are you sure, you don’t have a brother.”

Shit, he shouldn’t have said that.

“Actually, I-I-“

“He has a good friend back home and he considers him as his brother,” A new voice says, making the three boys turn to him.

Mark…

Jackson catches Mark eyes telling him to follow his lead, and right now Jackson could not be more grateful towards Mark.

“Yes, his name is Mino. I need to go and see him.” Jackson says, turning back with those puppy eyes at Jaebum. 

“I have to talk with manager Hyung and see if he allows you to go.” Jaebum offers, his voice weak. 

“Don’t you understand, I need to see him now, with or without manager permission, I want to go back home. My grandma isn’t well too. I need to see them, please.” Jackson can feel his eyes getting full of tears but being the stubborn guy he is, he does not let go. He feels like he is in a cage surrounded by guards. His brother must felt the same before.

“Jayden, calm down, let’s go get you a cup of water until Jaebum talks with Manager Hyung,” Mark says, taking Jackson’s hand in his dragging him in the kitchen. Mark's hand is warm in his cold one, giving Jackson somehow a thread of safety and comfort. “What the hell happened with Jayden?” Mark asks letting go of Jackson’s hand and Jackson feels lost and scared once again.

Jackson looks up at Mark from where the other placed him and sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know. All I know is that he is in the hospital and I need to see him.”

What is the point of trying to convince Mark that he is Jayden, he won’t believe anyway, plus he is tired of all this.

“I need to see him, can you help me?” Walking over his pride is not a Jackson thing, but this time he is willing to do anything.

“Well, I can’t but –“ Mark starts to say, but get interrupted by Jackson’s phone, ringing loudly on the silent kitchen.

“Yes?”

“Hey, doctors just got out of Jackson’s room, he is fine, just a broken leg and some bruised ribs, but he should be fine in two months or so,” Mino says.

“Thank God,” Jackson replies, feeling like a big stone was taken off of his chest. “Tell him to call me as soon as possible, ok?”

“Ok and Jayden, your brother changed a lot in the last week, do you know what’s going on with him lately?”

Jackson feared that Mino will notice something sooner or later. 

“He has a period, don’t worry, he will get back to normal in no time,” Jackson says, hanging up, revealed that his brother is ok.

He has to scold Jayden big time. Can’t that guy be a normal person for once in his life? He is here trying to make everyone believe that he is the real Jayden, meanwhile Jayden what is he doing? Destroying Jackson imagine?

Jackson shakes his head, too much saying that he is destroying Jackson’s image.

“So, what happened?” Mark question brings Jackson back to reality. Right, there is Mark as well.

“Nothing, he is alright,” Jackson replies hesitating at taking the cup of water Mark placed in front of him on the table.

“You can drink the water, I didn’t poison it,” Mark says, taking his leave.

After all, Mark has some human feelings too, but Jackson was sure after last night when he caught Mark drinking. 

Jackson looks at his hand where Mark’s hand has been and a wave of warmth travels his body. He jumps in surprise, rubbing the said hand on his jeans. 

 

After Jackson calmed down and Jaebum and Jinyoung left him alone after questioning him about his friend, the band headed for practice at their company.

“Here,” Jackson says pushing his last night note into Mark’s hand. “I found it in my pocket this morning; I suppose it’s yours since you wear them yesterday.”

Mark unfolds the note slowly and frowns looking at Jackson. “Isn’t mine. I never wrote something like this” He says turning to Bambam. “Hey, I think this is yours.” He passes the note to the younger and pats his head lightly. “He was home sick yesterday; I guess someone missed the right pants.”

Jackson wants to palm himself, but he abstains from doing so.

“What is it?” Yugyeom asks, coming behind Bambam to look at the note. “Aww, from who is it?”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t say,” Bambam smiles wide and puts the note in his pocket. “Thank you for whoever did it.”

Well, the note wasn’t for him but Jackson is glad that he made someone happy.

 

Jackson can sense Mark glaring at him from time to time, all day long. He isn’t sure what is going inside the other’s head, but he just witnessed Mark’s humanity, and that’s rare.   
He almost laughs at his inner joke.

“Break for thirty minutes.” The leader announces, with a pleasant smile on his face. He comes closer to Jackson and pats his shoulder. “I know that you are worried about your friend, but please concentrate more Jayden, you were a perfectionist.”

“Sorry, I’ll do better, I promise,” Jackson says, whipping his forehead with a towel.

He knows how to dance, but he isn’t trained for this, so it’s kind of hard to dance all day choreography and keep up with everyone else.

He drops the towel at his feet, saying a quite be back in short and takes after Mark. He had seen the other one checking his watch from minute to minute and in the end, he left the room. Jackson knows that he should not butt into someone’s business but he can’t help himself as he follows Mark. Maybe he will understand what happened to Mark the other night and if he is lucky, maybe he can give the older a helping hand. Not because Jackson cares about Mark, this would be just a thank you gift for supporting him earlier.

He can’t see much, Mark is just talking on the phone and how much Jackson tried to hear what is being said, he can’t understand more than I’ll see you at ten.

At the end of the day, when everyone was bitten tired, the leader announced that he and Jinyoung decided to eat out and if anyone wants to go they are very much welcomed.  
“I’ll stay and train a bit more than I’ll head for the dorm,” Jackson says, fully knowing that his dancing skills are lacking big time.

His training days at the dance studio back home did not tell him how to deal with a full day of jumping and whatever.

With one glance in the mirror, Jackson pushes play and starts to dance to the choreography that they need to learn until next week. Some missing dance moves, some improvisation but Jackson keeps going.

Isn’t easy and every move needs his attention but he can’t stop himself from worrying about his brother: if his brother is all alright and why didn’t he call until now.

And like that, maybe twin’s intuition, his phone starts to glow, announcing Jackson that he has a call. “Hey Hayden, what the hell happened to you?”

“Calm down your tits, I am fine but I guess you will be me for more than a month, I can’t move.”

“Whatever, did you eat?”

He is too frustrated to have that conversation with Jayden.

 

  
Mark isn’t sure why he stayed behind to watch Jackson, but something about his aura makes him interesting. It moves his heart seeing how hard he is trying to learn those moves, to make everyone believe that he is Jayden. Now hearing Jackson asking his brother if he eaten and not scolding him for whatever happened this morning is something to admire about the boy.

Jackson is so different from Jayden.

But Mark has yet to learn who Jackson Wang is.

 

 

At exactly nine and thirty, Jackson walks inside the dorm just to see Mark on the living room couch, dressed all in black and even a black snapback, like he is going on a secret mission. He must admit that the outfit looks perfect on Mark.

“Where is everyone?” Jackson asks, throwing his shoes off as he walks into the living room, tired as hell.

“I don’t know, they didn’t come back yet,” Mark replies, taking his phone from his pocket and started to scroll through it, probably a sign for Jackson to shut up.

Jackson shakes his head and sits beside the other, looking at the TV, which is playing one of those Korean dramas. “Thank you for helping me today.”

“I didn’t do it for you,” Mark replies, standing up.

“Then for whom?”

“This isn’t your business, so back off. You don’t even know anything, so better play your part and leave the others in peace without causing much drama.”

Jackson opened his mouth to reply but nothing is coming out. It seems like the cat got his tongue when in fact it was Mark. Is true that Jayden is the most talkative between the two, but Jackson is for sure more upfront than Mark.

Mark has some mood switches that it’s hard to keep up with them, he does not even know if he wants to keep up with them.

Jackson just got the best idea, just by sitting there and watching how someone is following another one on that drama on TV.

He waits until he can’t hear the elevator door closing and opens the door room, flying down the stairs to see where Mark is going.

He isn’t sure how he went down three floors, but when the elevator doors opened revealing Mark, Jackson already was down, hiding in the showdowns, trying to catch his breath.

Mark is walking slowly, taking his time with each step, looking round to make sure that no one is seeing him, but little does he knows that Jackson is right behind him.  
Jackson wants to laugh but keeps it silent for the sake of the mission.

Mark sits on one the little park bench that is around their dorm corner and looks up in the sky. He seems somehow calm and passive. 

“What the fuck is he doing?” Jackson asks himself, watching Mark from behind a corner. “This guy is a stranger that he looks, or maybe he just likes astronomy.”

After ten minutes of waiting, a girl, maybe their age or a bit younger with a little girl in her arms, no more than four years is approaching Mark.

“What the?” Jackson shakes his head looking how Mark got up from the bench and took the little girl in his arms, spinning her around two times before his attention falls on the other person.

He can’t hear what they are saying from where he is hiding, but he can clearly see Mark smile when he looks at the little girl and at his concerned face when he looks at the girl their age.

Jackson wonder what the hell is going on here, who are those persons and why is Mark involved with them?

Mark plays a little more with the little girl and kisses her forehead passing her to the other. He hugs her and waves goodbye when they are leaving.

Jackson tries to make sense for what he had seen but nothing comes into his mind because Mark can’t have a kid at his age and plus he had searched for Mark on social media and nothing popped out about it.

This can’t be.

Mark sits back on the bench and whips his eyes with the back of his palm.

“Is he crying again?” Jackson whispers taking in Mark’s way without thinking twice. “Mark?”

When Mark looks up at Jackson, his face hidden by the showdown of the cap yet somehow Jackson can read in Mark expression a lot of things, and this all takes Jackson to hug the other, close to his chest.

Do not ask why.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mark broke the hug, his face was softer than usual. That annoying face of his is gone, letting behind a fragile kid which needs protecting. 

Jackson should say something but he can’t find himself to say anything. He has comforted plenty of his friends in his life, but Mark isn’t a friend. He doesn’t know what to say to make Mark a little more like himself, being mean or whatever. 

Some comforting words should at least leave his mouth, but he has his lips glued together. After all, what Jackson can say when he does not know what is going around?

“Can you promise me that you won’t tell anyone what you just see, I don’t want anyone to worry about me?” Even his voice seems a bit off. He isn’t talking with that confidence that always does. His voice seems broken and lifeless. 

Jackson noticed that even if Mark is tough on the outside, on the inside he worries about his bandmates. He is more like a tough cookie.

“If you promise to keep mine,” Jackson replies, trying to bring the mood up. He knows that he chose the wrong words when Mark glares at him. He and his big mouth can’t form words when is needed, but it can annoy people when is not needed.

“I’ve never wanted the other to know that you aren’t Jayden,” Mark replies, wiping at his face. “I care about my band too much to let an idiot like Jayden destroy it.”

“But Jayden is in the band.” Jackson laughs, but it does not reach Mark, so he just zips his lips.

Besides the annoyance Mark threw in his way seconds before, Jackson know that Mark’s words are sincere, he can see in his eyes. Indeed now, you can read on Mark’s eyes millions of things. He is vulnerable now and doesn’t have the mask that covers his emotions.

Truth to be told, Jackson had noticed that Mark helped him before, even if in some way Mark is trying to mess with him. He takes Mark now as a playful character, but in a more different way.

“I’ll keep your secret, Mark. Isn’t my place to go around and tell people that…” He doesn’t even know what to say anymore. He had seen some scenes earlier with the older but what is going on Mark’s life, Jackson is not so sure. “-that I’ve seen the great Mark Tuan mask crushing down.”

“Thank you,” Mark replies standing up. “Let’s go, the others must be home by now.”

Mark said thank you, and that is all it takes Jackson to realize that he wears a big smile on his face.

Jackson takes a look around him, realizing again that is indeed nigh and late, and both of them are in a deserted park. Through this is not usually because Jackson always finds himself in different places and in different situations.

When he looks at Mark again, Mark façade is back in place. Now, Mark has that annoying face of his again, no trail of broken confidence. He looks stronger this way. Jackson must admit that it fits him well.

It must be hard for Mark to hide who those persons are, but Jackson knows that Mark is doing it for his friends. He is in the same situation.

 

 

Usually, he wakes up with someone yelling at him, knocking on his door until they broke it, but never had he woken up with flying notebooks on his face. Of course, he lives with Mark Tuan now. Leave it to Mark to wake people up like a normal human being.

“It’s time to shine superstar, we have a day off and what better way to spend it than compose a song?”

Jackson didn’t even open his eyes and Mark started to talk. He guesses that is better this way than being ignored, right? But still, Mark being this talkative gives Jackson chills.  
“Come on, the song won't composes on its own.”

He can feel the weight of his bed changing, finally opening his eyes to see what’s going on. There on the other part of the bed is Mark cross-legged, looking down at him, with a notebook on his lap and a pen in his left hand, looking at him with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

Happiness? Did Jackson see right?

“What time is it?”

“It’s just seven and thirty,” Mark replies smiling sweetly at him, but Jackson can read in his eyes playfulness as well. This is weirder than finding out that Apocalypse will actually happen.

Jackson looks at Mark, trying to read his intentions and when he does not find anything he closes his eyes again.

“You are just awful, let me sleep,” Jackson relies turning on his side, covering his face with his pillow, finding this all kind of weird.

“You really like to sleep, Jayden always was up before me, this is a change, I guess.”

At the mention of his brother, Jackson opens his eyes again, knowing that he needs to call his brother to see how he is doing. He totally forgot about Jayden for a second here.

“Shit, I need to call him.” He fishes his phone from the nightstand and presses the call bottom. It rings one than twice and in the end, it went to voicemail. “Why would he answer, of course?”

“What happened to him, why is he in the hospital?” Mark asks, glancing down at his notebook, scribbling circles on it.

“He got into a car crash and now is in the hospital, but nothing to worry about just a broken leg, he won’t be using it for a month and something,” Jackson says, looking how Mark's eyes are downcast the whole time, like he can’t look at Jackson because he would see his brother. “So I guess you will be stuck with me for a while.”

“Why you two changed places?” Mark asks, now raising his eyes to look right into Jackson's eyes, like trying to find out if Jackson will tell the truth or lie to him.

“He needed a vacation or this is what he told me, so like a fool I accepted because I love him a lot.”

“So, are you a fan of Got7?”

Jackson lets a smile broke on his face, not knowing if he should tell Mark about his no existed knowledge about them. “The only person I knew when I come here was Jayden. I’ve never wanted to be part of his world, that’s why I told him to keep me and grandma a secret; we wanted to live in peace.”

Mark nods his last night façade breaking again. “I admire you for that; I am almost your fan, but I knew about your existence.”

This is a thing Jackson should ask Jayden about, how comes Mark knew about him and the others do not?

“You are a fan of a fan?” Jackson asks laughing, “-even though I am not a fan.” He finishes lamely. 

“You are a genius, Jackson,” Mark shouts opening his notebook.

“What?

“Let’s write a song about how we are the biggest fans of our fans.” Mark smiles brightly at him like he conquered the world. “I didn’t know you had this in you.”

“What?”

“You better go and take a shower and then we can continue to write it.”

Jackson does not know how he ended up being ‘best friends’ with Mark on such short time, but Mark is a weird dude, that’s for sure.

 

“We are getting Pizza tonight,” Jaebum announces, picking his head in Mark and Jackson’s room. “What do you want on your pizza?”

“Peperone and olive,” Mark replies, moving his attention from his phone to Jaebum.”Thank you.”

“I’ll get everything, excepting spicy food,” Jackson says, smiling to the leader.

Jaebum looks stranger at him but nods and he exits the room.

“You know that every time we get pizza, Jayden orders the spiciest one?”

Since this morning when they wrote two verses and that with no sense, Mark went out then come back and never said anything to Jackson until now. Not that Jackson is sulking about it, but he thought that they are kind of some friends now.

“I don’t like spicy food; Jayden will deal with it when he comes back.”

Apparently, this is the end of discussion. Mark went back to his phone and Jackson not knowing what to do, start to play a game he had found on Jayden’s tablet.

He has so many questions for Mark. He wants to know everything that his brother was doing when he had his days off. He wants to know why Mark and Jayden had fought. And he really wants to try and make them talk with each other again, because Mark seems a cool guy once you know him under his mask.

He is brought back to reality by his phone that starts to ring with one of the Got7 songs that Jackson set up yesterday.

“Hey, Jayden,” He answers looking in Mark way to see if he has any reactions. Mark just keeps staring at his phone, ignoring Jackson.

“Hey, little brother, what’s going around there?” His brother's voice echoes from another line, a bit of playfulness in it.

“Nothing much, just writing lyrics and chilling off,”

“Really? Are you writing lyrics? That’s new.”

“Shut up you little bastard, you broke your leg and now I am stuck in here, it’s your fault,” Jackson replies running a hand through his hair.

“Anyway, you had a day off, how was it with others?”

“I didn’t see them; I was just writing lyrics with Mark and chilling in my room.” Jackson looks at Mark again to see if the other got any reaction at mentioning his name. Mark seems to glare at his phone, but he stopped scrolling on it. He doesn’t know why is so important to see what is Mark doing all of the times but he can’t stop himself.

“Don’t get too close to Mark, he is just strange and will hurt you, believe me.” Jayden voice seems like it’s from horror movies when you got warned to stay away from a haunted home but you still go there. “Just ignore him how much possible, don’t get involved in his stuff.”

Jackson gets up from the bed and in an instant, he makes his way toward the bathroom. “What are you talking about?”

“Just do what I say, I know him from a long time, just ignore him.”

“Jayden, you don’t make any sense,” Jackson whispers in his phone, afraid that someone will pass by and hear him. “Mark is a cool guy; I’ve had a nice time writing lyrics with him.”

“Just stay away from him.”

 

“Wang fucking Jayden, why do I need to wake you up lately?” Jaebum’s voice brings Jackson to reality the next day. “In five be ready,”

Jackson rubs his sleepy eyes, looks around his room just to see Mark with his usual smirk on his face. “What’s the hurry?”

“Maybe because we have a fan meeting and you aren’t ready yet,” Mark replies while he checks his watch, an expensive watch if Jackson is correct.

“What’s a fan meeting?” Jackson pushes the blanket off of him and climbs down from the bed.

“Are you real?” Mark asks throwing a pair of jeans at Jackson. “What is the name suggesting you?”

Fuck!

It must be when they meet with fans and yadda-yadda. He is so screwed.

“Jayden fucking Wang, you are so dead. Just wait and see and you’ll have broken more than your leg.” Jackson shouts while he starts to search for a shirt to put on while Mark laughs at his misery. Somehow Jackson feels proudness knowing that he had made Mark laugh.

Why should he do? How would he do? He isn’t sure if he can make alive after this one. He has no experience with meeting fans or with crowded places. He always liked to stay with few friends but true.

“Tick tock, the clock is ticking,” Mark isn’t helping at all. He just watches Jackson running around trying to get ready, laughing his ass off. “I can’t believe that you are this entertaining.”

“What? Jayden gave you the cold shoulder and now you are making fun of me? Let’s see who you’ll make fun when I am gone.” Jackson replies rushing out of the room to the bathroom, at least to wash his face and teeth.

He isn’t sure how he managed to get ready so fast but he was in time at the car that apparently is taking them to the fan meeting.

He will screw up, he just knows it.

“Hey, Mark,” Jackson calls out when they are in the car with him between Mark and Jinyoung. “What should I know about those fan meetings?”

Jackson looks at Mark waiting for an answer but the older it seems to ignore him. Jackson knows that Mark is doing it when he takes out his earbuds and places it in his ears, blocking the outside sounds.

Why is Mark ignoring him? He thought that they are going on the right way. Jackson sighs and looks front.

“He is back at ignoring you again? You had to do something again, didn’t you?” Jinyoung says.

“What are you talking about?” Jackson asks, curious about this whole thing between Jayden and Mark.

“What am I talking about? Did you forget already?” Jinyoung shakes his head but keeps talking anyway. “When I’ll see the day when you two will be inseparable again? I miss those times when you two were attached at the hip.”

“Me and Mark?” Jackson is confused. So, there was something big that made those two to act this way. The only question is what.

“What’s wrong with you Jayden? Did you hit your head?”

“Nothing, I just have a lot on my plate lately.”

“Oh right, how is your good friend doing?”

“He is fine, just a broken leg,” Jackson replies turning to look at Mark.

He shouldn’t get between Mark and his brother but something inside him can’t just let go. If Jayden said that Mark will only hurt Jackson with his actions, Jackson is willing to try and see the Mark he had seen the other night; The real Mark.


	5. Chapter 5

To be honest, Jackson doesn’t know how he managed to get through the fan meeting. He tried to be as silent as he can, unlike Jayden, but Jackson could not help but try to stay quiet as much as possible in order for him to not say anything that will give him away or look too suspicious. 

It ended well, but the fans and the members noticed that something is off about him. He and his brother are two different personalities even if they look the same, not even their voice isn’t quite the same if you pay real attention to it. His grandma always told them that they have a different fire in their eyes.

Now, when they are changing clothes on the back, he notices a pair of eyes glaring at him sometimes.

Jaebum.

He must have noticed that Jayden isn’t Jayden or that Jayden is acting differently. Jackson knows that he will start to question him on the first occasion, and he is not ready to answer anything.

“I am going shopping since is my turn, I’ll catch a cab on my way back,” Mark says grabbing his jacket from a chair and looks at their leader. “Anything you want to add to the list?”

He looks at the members one by one, expecting someone to say something.

“Yes, grab me new eyeliner,” Bambam says, stopping his task of taking his shoes to look with puppy eyes at Mark.

“I am going to the supermarket, not on a fashion trip.”

“Fine, whatever,” Bambam made a hurt expression and turned to continue tying his shoes.

“That’s fine, Mark, grab whatever we wrote on the list until now.” Jaebum smiles at him and Mark takes it as a cue to leave.

“I’ll go with you, wait for me,” Jackson shouted. He knows that Mark is a bit mad at him for an unknown reason and is ignoring him, but Jackson doesn’t want to stay here and get questioned by the leader on his behavior. He doesn’t know if he can make Jaebum believe that he is Jayden anymore.

Mark doesn’t look back; he just keeps walking, leaving Jackson staring after him. Jackson doesn’t hesitate and runs after him, stopping when he catches up with Mark.

Jackson wants to say something, but he can’t find the right words. Should he apologize for something that he doesn’t know he did? Should he just say hi and keep going besides Mark? Sometimes is so hard to read Mark, but Jackson won’t give up until he makes Jayden and Mark reconcile.

In the end, he settled to walk beside Mark without saying anything, it is strange but he doesn’t feel uncomfortable or out of the place nor Mark says something about it.

When they arrived somewhere called Beauty and You, Mark enters the shop, followed by a confused Jackson. Isn’t he supposed to go to the supermarket?

Then it hit him, Mark is buying the eyeliner Bambam wanted. He was almost sure that Mark won’t blink twice at Bambam’s request.

“You know what kind of eyeliner to buy?” Jackson finds himself asking. He didn’t intend to, but with Mark, he feels comfortable.

Mark grabs an eyeliner from one of the shelves and a red lipstick and goes to the cash register with it, totally ignoring Jackson’s question.

Wait a minute; did he just buy a red lipstick? It must be for the girl he saw that night, his girlfriend, maybe?

The supermarket wasn’t far away from the beauty shop. They got a basket and Mark started to fill it with things he has written on a long, long list.

Jackson just keeps walking beside him, looking around like a little kid. He saw some lollipops displayed there in every color Jackson could think of. He looks at Mark and then turns to the lollipops again. He takes a red one, with strawberry flavor and starts to follow Mark again. Somehow Jackson knows that red fits best with Mark.

“Do you need the stuff Jayden wrote on the list or I am buying it for nothing?” Mark asks, stopping to glare at Jackson.

“You can buy it, so the members won’t look suspicious, he will use it when he comes back,” Jackson replies, throwing his biggest smile at Mark. Maybe, maybe he will make the other smile a bit too. But no, with no success. 

This Mark is so different from the Mark he had seen on the scene before. That Mark was all smiles and all cutie pie with the fans, Jackson could tell that Mark really loves his fans and doesn’t want to disappoint them. This Mark is locked in himself, afraid to let others know what is in his mind, afraid to let the vulnerable part of him known to the others.

 

  
The rest of the day Jackson spent it by trying to avoid Jaebum. It wasn’t a hard task considering that he spent his day closed into his room while Mark went somewhere.  
He closed the door and wrote on it sleeping beauty on it. He guesses that the members took the hint and left him alone.

Well, they left him alone until a big knock made him fall off the bed. “Jackson fucking Wang, open the fucking door.”

Mark, of course,

Jackson jumped out of the bed and opened the door in an instant, grabbing Mark hand to push him inside. “Are you stupid, you just yelled my name? My name is Jayden for now.”  
Mark's face looks like he just realized and runs his fingers through his hair. “Sorry, won’t happen again.”

Jackson calmed his beating heart and sits on his bed again, looking at Mark who is moving awkward around. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to call you stupid but sometimes I have a big mouth and I don’t know when to close it.”

“It’s alright,” Mark replies, taking some clothes from the closet and head for the door. “Thank you too.”

“For?”

“Apologizing,” Mark replies, closing the door behind him.

Did Mark just thank him for apologizing? What’s wrong with him?

When Mark finished with showering and coming back into their room, Jackson prepared his speech with a lollipop as the peacemaker.

He holds it to Mark's face, afraid to look him in the eyes. He doesn’t know why this wish to get along with Mark comes from, but knowing that Mark and Jayden were someday best friends breaks his heart. He wants to get them to be as they were.

“What’s this?” Mark asks.

“Peace offer,” Jackson replies, moving his head in slow motion to look at the other. “I want us to get along. I am not Jayden, I am just Jackson, so please help me out with this band until my brother comes back and, as well, I want to thank you for keeping this big secret.”

“My silence is worth just a lollipop?” Mark asks, with a hint of playfulness into it and Jackson feels like he conquered the world with it.

“Well, I wanted to buy something bigger but I thought that you are sweet as a lollipop and red matches you well,” Jackson replies as Mark takes it from Jackson hands and studies it.

“You are so different from Jayden, you know. I knew you aren’t Jayden from just seeing you sleeping on that bed.”

He doesn’t know why Mark’s words warm his heart, but it does and Jackson feels content with it.

 

 

Jackson knows that today he won’t escape the interrogation; the only question is if he can pass by without other noticing that he, indeed, isn’t Jayden.

All pair of eyes is on him as he tries to swallow down his breakfast. Should he say something? Should he eat as fast as he can and fly out of the room?

“Jayden,” Jaebum starts and Jackson stops his movements and smiles sweetly at the leader. “Do you have any problems going around?”

Jackson takes a deep breath and shakes his head, not trusting his voice to say anything. You know when you have that feeling that something big that will change your life forever? Well, that feeling is eating Jackson alive now and isn’t a good one.

“Are you sure? So you know, we always will be here for you, right? I don’t want to say this but manager Hyung asked me what is wrong with you. I didn’t know what to say, so if anything is upsetting you, let me know.” He turns his head to look at Mark.

Oh, Jaebum thinks that Mark is doing something to make Jayden angry.

“No, no.” Jackson shakes his head. “I don’t know what happened but I am not trying to change, it will pass and in no time I’ll be back to normal, trust me.”

“I see that you and Mark reconciled, I am happy but-“

“Look, Jaebum, Jayden is passing through some hard moments in life even if he doesn’t want to talk about it but his family isn’t well,” Mark says, looking hard at their leader. “And you asking questions don’t help him.”

Now, all the attention fell from Jackson to Mark, who is helping him out.

“Since when are you Jayden’s lawyer?” Jinyoung asks.

“Since we made up,” Mark replies, taking a bit from his omelet, announcing that the end of discussion.

“You two made up,” Jaebum adds, not liking the way Mark is treating the situation. “After six fucking months, you made up, like that? Something is strange here and that is affecting Jayden, don’t you see that he isn’t himself lately?”

“How is that a bad thing that we reconciled? Don’t you were the one who lectured us on it?” Mark asks, now forgetting that there are also little kids, were so Jackson liked to call the makneas.

But, Mark and Jayden fighting for six months now is beyond what Jackson thought before. It must be something big. He can’t remember himself being so upset with someone and not talk to that person more than a week.

“Look, Mark, I don’t want to fight but I want to know what happened with Jayden since he won’t tell a soul. I want everyone to be happy as much as possible.”

“And I told you what’s wrong with him.”

“Guys, guys,” Finally Jackson found his voice. Maybe Mark and Jayden are fighting but he doesn’t want other members to fight as well. “Like Mark said, my family is going through some hard time and I didn’t tell you that is because I don’t want you to worry about it, ok?”

“But you are quite, yesterday at the fan meeting you barely spoke.” Bambam, who Jayden said that he is the close to, says.

“I am sorry guys, but I don’t want to worry you, so let it be, ok?” Jackson asks, hopefully, everything will settle down.

“Yet you told Mark who you didn’t even speak until a week ago,” Jaebum adds looking between the two in question. ”Since you come back you changed a lot.”

“Visiting family made me change my mentality a bit, but don’t worry it’s still me.” A bigger lie he couldn’t tell.

“If it's still you in there and you are happy that’s all the matters.” Jinyoung smiles that big motherly smile of his. “So you never told us why you two fight over.”

Jackson wants to hit his head with something at so many questions flying around in here.

“We fight over some girl, don’t worry we reconciled,” Mark says, distracting himself with a glass of water.

“You two fight over a girl for two years?” Yugyeom asks, probably shocked. Even Jackson doesn’t know if Mark statement is true or false.

“You two know that we can’t date, right?” Jaebum asks.

 

Breakfast went well, at least in Jackson opinion. If the lie did not get discovered for Jackson it means a successful day. Everything went like that thanks to Mark.

“Hey, thanks for helping,” Jackson says, now that he has the chance.

After breakfast, they were given fifteen minutes to get ready and leave for training. Sometimes he wonders how those all artists out there can go through all of this without complaining.

“No biggy,” Mark replies throwing in his bag some clothes, probably to change when the practice is over.

“So, is it true that you and Jayden fought because of a girl?” Jackson couldn’t help himself and ask. Since he found out about the situation the question is always inside his brain. He doesn’t want to be seen as someone who butts in everything, but his curiosity is just too big.

“No, it wasn’t a girl,” Mark replies winking.

Jackson looks questioning at him, following the other every move. Mark is searching for something under his blankets and when he puts a hand on his phone smiles in victory.  
Why was Mark lying to his friends then if it wasn’t a girl? Is it that big so he can tell the truth? Then why is he admitting to Jackson that he lied? Maybe because he knows Jackson won’t tell the others.

Well, it wasn’t a girl. At least they didn’t fight because of a girl because that would have been stupid.

Wait a minute, it means it was a boy?

“Then a boy?” He finds himself asking out loud. “Are you and Jayden gay?”

“I don’t label people, Jackson. Love has no definition.” Mark replies, leaving Jackson standing there like a fool. That is something Jackson doesn’t have a comeback for.

This can’t be true. This is more stupid than fighting over a girl. Why in the world his brother never told him that he swings in that way and yet Jayden makes fun of him with every occasion because Jackson likes the same gender. 

Not that Jackson has a problem with it. No, in fact, he never thought of something like this; Jayden can like who he wants.

If that person is happy and makes you happy, gender doesn’t matter.

“Jayden, are you coming or not?” Yugyeom shouts when the members noticed that Jayden hasn’t come yet and sent him to check on him. “The others are waiting.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson just wants the dance practice to be over very soon, like soon. He dies of curiosity about Mark and Jayden situation. A boy? Did they fight over a boy? This sounds kind of crazy. Not that he has anything against gays, himself being one. It is just strange that his brother did not tell him a soul about it. Maybe he thinks Jackson will disapprove or won’t love him the same, which isn’t true.

On the second, though, Jackson decided that he shouldn’t ask Mark about it either. If Mark wants to tell Jackson, he will do it sooner or later. There is no point in trying to get the truth out of Mark.

When practice was over for the day, Jackson announced that he will stay back and practice more, when in fact, he wanted to record a video for his brother with the dance. For his surprise, Mark wanted to stay too.

So like this, Jackson finds himself standing in front of a mirror, looking at his reflection and at Mark who has a camera into his hands, recording him. He is too nervous to dance Mark the other is looking at him with such intensity.

His heart is doing some flip flops inside his chest and probably he ate something bad because his stomach feels like is about to throw up.

“I can’t do this.” He says making his way toward Mark. “I prefer to dance alone.”

“What?” Mark seems amused by him. Yes, he is sure entertaining now. “Earlier you danced with more people in the same room.”

“Shut up, you don’t know anything,” Jackson growls taking a seat beside Mark on the practice room couch.

The truth, Jackson doesn’t know anything as well. He doesn’t understand what’s going on with him and why Mark is affecting him in this way. It must be the feeling of thinking that Mark and Jayden has a history that Jackson wants to fix, or maybe because Mark has this confident aura about him that Jackson is afraid to make a fool of himself, and he does it often.

“Oh, then record me,” Mark says standing up and starts to stretch his arms. “I would like to know what will be Jayden face when he will see me.”

Jackson just stands there dumbfounded looking at Mark. Well, if Mark puts in this way, he would like to see Jayden reaction as well. “Fine, let’s do it but nothing strange because my brother really needs to see the dance routine.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let the band go down because someone likes Jayden, with all the respect but your brother does things that are worth awards.” Mark smiles taking his position in front of the mirror. “Let’s go.”

If someone had told Jackson that after two weeks that he will record Mark dancing for Jayden, he will have laughed into your face. The truth to be told, Jackson was kind of afraid of meeting Mark at the beginning. The older looked kind of scared, that kind of scared that screamed run and don’t come back.

Now, he is glad that he had met a great human being as Mark. Maybe most of the people don’t see behind Mark’s mask but Jackson can see it clearly. You don’t have to look much into it to see that Mark lacked love when he grew up.

After they finished recording, Jackson finds himself lying on the couch writing an encouraging message to his brother while Mark is scrolling through his phone. Is kind of peaceful like this, with no bickering coming out of maknes room or without the permanent sound of video games that Youngjae and Mark often play.

“Mark,” Jackson puts down his phone after he sent the message to his brother and search Mark's face. “I need to tell you something.”

Mark looks up from his phone, right into Jackson’s eyes.

Yes, he needs to tell Mark this.

“The other night, when you were in the park I’ve seen you with your girlfriend, which now I don’t think was your girlfriend because you know, I know that you prefer boys, and I’ve seen your daughter as well.” Once Jackson starts to talk an uncomfortable matter, he tends to talk too much. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I tell you this because I don’t like to lie.”

When he ended his speech, he looks up at Mark who is watching him silently. Mark looks kind of confused but Jackson can see in his eyes when he finally starts to realize what Jackson is talking about.

“I swear, I don’t tell anyone. You can trust me, ok?”

“Sometimes I wonder what’s going inside your head.” Mark shakes his head, smiling, which lets Jackson a bit surprised. From what he noticed from Mark behavior, the older is a difficult person who can’t control his emotions. “But I trust you. If you say you won’t tell anyone, I believe you because I have no daughter or girlfriend.”

“But-“

“That’s my sister and her little daughter.” Mark has the courage to laugh into his face. What was Jackson saying about making a fool of him all the time? Well, this is one of those moments when he wants the Earth to open and eat him. “You want to meet them; I’m seeing them after we leave.”

“But-“

“No buts Jackson, but you are kind of cute,” Mark says approaching him and starts to tickle his sides.

Like that, Jackson finds himself under Mark and laughing his ass off. Mark is kind of cruel tickling him like that. This should be called torture. 

“S-s-“ He wants to say something but his giggling doesn’t let him. “Mark,”

When Mark finally let go of him, he has this big smile on his face. Jackson can see clearly all his gums from under him. Mark is so beautiful. Now he sees why Mark is liked by everyone; he looks good and is gentle as well.

At the fan meeting, he heard Jayden name being called, so Jackson turned around and the fan was telling him to move over because she couldn’t see Mark. It must be nice to be this popular taught ladies, well not when you are gay.

Mark's eyes are so vulnerable looking down at Jackson, with a glint of something in them. Something that Jackson can’t point what. His heart started doing those flips flops inside his chest that almost hurts him.

“I would like to meet them,” Jackson settles at saying, breaking their eye contact. “But I don’t want to lie to her as well, so is better to-.”

“Don’t worry, she knows you aren’t Jayden. She’s my living journal.”

Jackson is a bit shocked by this but finds it rather cute. Mark having a journal is kind of lovely.

“Ok then, let’s change and go.”

 

Mark’s sister and her daughter were waiting for them when they arrived. From close up, Jackson can notice that, in fact, they resemble a little.

“This is Lane and her little daughter Maria, guys this is Jackson.” Mark introduced them. He looks proud of them the way his smile never faded from his face and from the glint in his eyes.

“Jackson, nice to meet you, Mark told me a lot about you,” Lane says taking Jackson’s hand in hers and shakes it.

“I hope that only the good things,” Jackson replies shaking her hand as well. “Nice to meet you as well,”

“Don’t worry; he had only compliments, right Mark?”

“Oh my God isn’t like a told you everything.” Mark rolls his eyes. He has Maria into his arms, holding her so kindly that warms Jackson’s heart. “Right, Maria?”

“Hi Maria, I am Jackson.” Jackson waves at the little girl who hides his face in the crock of Mark’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you say hello to Jackson?” Lane pets Maria's head and the little girl turns his head and flashes one of those dazing smiles that little kids have. It kind resembles Mark smile a little.

“Hello, Jackson.”

The rest of the time they spend with Mark’s family, on the little park was kind of a way out of the routine that Got7 has. It was entertained by Lane who made fun of Mark all the time and by the giggles Maria throws at you when you expect the less.

They bit goodbye and Jackson promised Maria that he will come to the park and push the swing for her next time.

Mark surprised Jackson by always having his mask off and by acting like a little kid all the time. His pout when Lane made fun of him was kind of cute and his sulking every time his sister wasn’t on the same page as he made Jackson's heart do flip flops like crazy.

He can say that Mark family is kind of great and he looks forward to meeting them again.

“Maria liked you a lot,” Mark says while they are watching the stars on the same bench they stayed until now on the park.

“She has the same name as you.” Jackson noticed that from the beginning. It says that Mark and his sister have a close relationship.

“Yes, I told her not to but she wanted and I couldn’t stop her. After all, she’s her kid.” Mark's voice seems kind of dreamy and content.

“Can I ask you something?” Jackson carefully asks looking at Mark's face to read him. He seems at peace staying here.

Mark breaks the gaze from the sky and looks at Jackson with a calm face. “Sure,”

“Why do you meet her out here at night?” Jackson asks playing with his fingers to reveal the stress.

Mark surprises him by putting his hand on Jackson’s intertwined hands and stops his movements. He takes one of Jackson’s hands and holds it in his. Mark's hand feels so warm and Jackson forgets all about what is going around them.

It was so sudden and surprised Jackson very much, but he does not take his hand away from Mark’s hold.

“I don’t meet her somewhere outside because she has Maria and I don’t want the media to butt into her personal space, somehow just as Jayden did with you.”

“Oh,” It sounds kind of reasonable. Jackson hasn’t thought something like that, but it shows how much Jayden and Mark fit together just perfect. “Where is Maria dad?”

“We don’t know. She came from a one-night stand. Lane tried to get to him but without success.”

“I am sorry,” Jackson says, it being the only thing that he can say. “But she is a great girl.”

“I know, right? She is doing well in kindergarten as well.” Mark as an uncle is kind of cute. He is so proud of her, so proud of that little girl. Even if Mark looks like he leaked love when he grew up, he receives it in form of a little angel now and this thing makes Jackson's heart feel a little less heavy.

They fell into a complete silence but not awkward at all. Jackson can feel Mark hand in his, holding him like steel. It surprises him how great their hands fit together. Even if the hands are sweaty now, he can’t find himself to break the contact and wipe it away.

The comfortable silence is broken by Mark’s phone ringing loudly on the deserted park. When he breaks their hands' contact to look for his phone in his pocket, something in Jackson’s body breaks. He isn’t sure why his heart feels so heavy at leak of contact.

“I told you to not call me until next week,” Mark whispered on the phone but Jackson heard him clearly. “Please, I can’t send you anything this week, they will notice. Hold up until next week.”

Mark seems like he is in deep shit and Jackson doesn’t know what he can do to help him. He feels helpless.

Mark hangs up the phone without saying goodbye and turns to Jackson. Now everything in Mark's eyes changed, he looks like the Mark he met when he arrived.

“I think we should head back.”

Jackson nods his head and walks side by side with Mark to their dorm.

Jackson wants to ask so many questions but he knows that Mark won’t answer them in this state.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday night is peaceful as much as it can be. Mark and Youngjae are playing video games; Jaebum and Jinyoung are writing something down, probably their collaboration stage. Yugyeom is trying to cook something that Jackson doesn’t look forward to tasting, and Bambam is nowhere in sight to see, probably doing Bambam stuff.

He looks over the lyrics Mark wrote on a paper for his and Jayden collaboration. Somehow he feels nostalgic thinking that he won’t be present for the united stage.

“Jayden,” And here is Bambam. He takes a seat beside Jackson on the couch with a laptop in his lap. “I need your help.”

Jackson places the paper in his lap and gives all his attention to the younger. “About?”

“Well, I am writing a fan fiction about me and Yugyeom and I need some advice.” The younger explains with a happy face. Jackson wonders what a fanfiction is. “Yugyeom is explaining me, to the fictional me what love is, and I am not sure what should I say in here. I found some stuff on the internet. They are saying that love is when you are happy when the other half of yours is happy or when you feel like your heart is about to burst out of your chest when you look in the loved person eyes.”

“Hold on, hold on,” Jackson waves his hands. “Where did you find all of that and what’s a fan fiction?”

“God Jayden isn’t like I haven’t seen you reading it about you and Mark.” Bambam has a devil smirk on his face that scares the hell out of Jackson. “So help me out if you don’t want me to tell him.”

“Fine, whatever,” Probably Jayden won’t want anyone to know that he is reading fan fiction about Mark or whatever.

“So, on other site said that love has no definition. No matter how much you try to find the answer to it you can’t determinate what is love; probably happiness or maybe when you have everything and don’t want anything more.”

A shout from Mark makes everyone look at him. “I’ve won, finally I fucking won.” He has this beautiful smile on his face that Jackson’s heart starts to beat faster than usual again.  
“So it is a gay story, what should I write then?” Bambam voice breaks the bubble and brings Jackson down from Mark’s world.

No, it can’t be, there is no way those Bambam just said to go with Mark.

“Jayden?”

“I guess everything, you can go with everything,” Jackson replies still looking at Mark.

True, Jackson feels happy when Mark is happy and he feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest when he looks into Mark's eyes.

No, it can’t be true. There should be some mistakes.

But, no matter how much he tried to find the answer to it he can’t determinate if he likes Mark or not; he feels happiness every time.

Love has no definition.

No, he never liked a guy before, no he isn’t gay. He can’t be. But yet, he feels all of those things that Bambam said. Sometimes Jayden will tease him about never liking a girl that he may like the other gender, but Jackson never had those thoughts before.

“You are no help at all.” Bambam shakes his head and stands up. “I am going to tell Mark that you are reading fan fiction about you and him fucking and you love when he is the top.”

“What?”

“I am kidding, I won’t tell.”

What did Bambam say that Jayden is reading? Top? What the fuck?

The next hour Jackson surfed the internet in search of all those things Bambam said. He found what fan fiction is and he probably never thought about top or bottom.

“What are you reading?”

Jackson shuts his phone in a hurry and looks at his side to see Mark looking questioning at him. He prays that the other didn’t see anything. “Just talking with my brother,”

“How is he?” Mark breaks their eyes contact and looks at Youngjae who started to play with their dog, Coco.

“Fine,” Jackson takes his time to study Mark’s profile. Why his heart doesn’t stop from beating like crazy? Why are every Bambam words running through his mind screaming that he likes Mark more than he should?

 

  
The next day isn’t any better. Jackson’s head is still spinning and wondering what if it is true that he has some feelings for Mark.

This can’t do any good, not when he isn’t Jayden, not when he will leave for Hong Kong, not when Mark is an idol, and not when Mark can’t date because of his contract. Mostly, not when he never liked a guy before or had any thought of doing it.

Wait; wait, since when Jackson started to think things like that. Isn’t like Mark to share the same feelings for him.

“Jayden, are you alright? You seem off today.” Jaebum says on their little break. “If you need some days off, I’ll talk with Manager Hyung about you.”

“It’s alright, I will concentrate. Let’s do it again.” Jackson replies with a big smile.

They all fell into silence, everyone checking his phone while they can meanwhile Jackson can see Mark whispering into his phone; talking probably with the person who usually calls him.

“Hey, Mark,” A person who Jackson doesn’t even know, or have seen him around says, picking his blonde head between the door crack. “Your mom is here, she wants to see you.”  
Everyone attention fell from the blonde guy to Mark as they look at him, anticipating his reaction. Jackson does the same and he feels something heavy thrown at his heart when he sees Mark’s panicked eyes.

Mark runs his fingers through his hair and stands up from the floor where he was leaning on a mirror. Everyone follows his movements with their eyes, but no one says anything. It feels like something that all of them knows and are afraid to even breathe in Mark direction. The only question is what.

The moment Mark is out of the door, everyone feels more relaxed. They share some unknown looks that probably doesn’t mean anything good.

Jackson wants so badly to ask what’s going on, but he is Jayden and he should know what happens here.

“I am going to the bathroom,” He says the first thing he can think of. “Mother Nature is calling me.”

“Jayden fucking Wang, if you intend to mess with Mark again I am going to kill you.” Jaebum piercing eyes are holding a gaze that could kill.

“Calm down, they are friends, remember?” Jinyoung puts a hand over Jaebum’s shoulder and gives him a nod.

“I am warning you,” Jaebum says before he mentions toward the door. “Go if Mother Nature calls you.”

Jackson takes a deep breath and he sees himself out in the hallway. He scans the hallway and decided that the best option for him is to go to the main lobby.

Why is everyone so scared when someone mentions Mark’s mother? Is it something that the members know or are they shocked by Mark’s reaction like Jackson is?

Jackson almost does a happy dance when he sees Mark with a woman. She is tall like Mark and you can see on her face the years she’s been through. Jackson isn’t sure but she looks kind of drunk, but probably he is mistaken.

He studies Mark’s back. He looks tense and from the way his waves his hands in slow motion, Jackson decides that Mark isn’t comfortable with his mother being here.

Jackson just stays there, watching how they talk in hushed tones as Mark is searching his pockets for something. He gets something that looks like money from there and offers it to his mother and after a while, they bit goodbye.

When Mark turns around, Jackson wants to hit himself with something. Mark wasn’t supposed to see him.

“Whatever, they know anyway,” Mark says while he passes by Jackson.

“What do you mean?” Jackson asks while he tries to match his walk with Mark. “What they know?”

“About my mother,” Mark replies pushing open their practice room door.

Everyone stopped their movements to look at Mark. Jackson breath catches in his throat while he looks at got7 intense gazes.

“Ok everybody breaks over. Let’s get back to practice.”

 

Later, after they finished the practice for the day and the sun set down over the horizon, Jackson finds himself leaning on a wall with Mark by his side watching the video Jackson recorded for Jayden.

“By the way, what did he say about the other video?” Mark asks.

“He just laughed it off, then he became serious telling me that-“Jackson isn’t sure if he should say it, but he does anyway. He searches Mark's eyes and keeps the eye contact. “That I should stay away from you,”

He can see clearly the hurt in Mark eyes and the question that he is dying to ask at the tip of his tongue, but in the end, he holds it in him. It’s up to Mark to tell him or to Jayden, so Jackson should give them space.

“Sorry, I didn’t-“

“It’s alright, I know how Jayden is, don’t worry,” Mark replies, leaning his head on the wall closing his eyes. “But sometimes I want us to be like before. I guess you find out that we are best friends in the past.”

“Yes, I did find out.”

“And with my mom and family, I give Jayden too much pressure and now he hates me.” Mark runs his fingers through his hair and opens his eyes. He stares at the ceiling, probably trying to find the right words. “I know that you were left out with my mom presence before-“

“It’s not like that. I am not Jayden or part of your life.”

“Is it wrong to hate my family sometimes?” Mark asks, his voice almost trembling. “I mean, my sister and her daughter are my life along with my band but my mom it’s driving me nuts.”

“I guess she has her reasons,” Jackson says even if he has no idea about what Mark is talking about. “Every mom loves her child no matter what.”

“I don’t think my mom loves me, she loves my money for sure.” Mark sighs and turns to look at Jackson. “She always calls me for money and always I give her because then the media will find out, my name will go down at the same time with the got7 name. I grew up with them practically, they put their all being for the band and I can’t let my alcoholic mother bring them down, not because of me.”

Jackson holds Mark stare and nods his head. He finally finds out who calls Mark in the night asking for money. At first, he thought the worst of Mark, but later knowing him better, he decided that there is more for that calls, not some stupid mistake that Mark made and he has to pay it.

“She always asks for more, and I give her but I can’t do it anymore. I don’t have enough money to give her, plus my members warned me to stay put. What about me?”

“Maybe you should stop give her money,”

“She says that will go to the media and tell them about me being gay, about my dysfunctional family and about how my father didn’t want me and abandoned us.” By now, Mark is crying, sometimes wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I don’t know what I did to deserve it.”

“I am sure you did nothing wrong,” Jackson takes Mark face in his hands from impulse and whips the tears with his thumbs. “I don’t know what to say but believe in you.”

Mark's eyes are so sad, just like that night when he found him drinking himself to sleep on the couch. If Jackson could, he would make it all Mark pain go away and replace it with happiness, but he isn’t much help. All he can do now is support Mark and encourage him.

“And there is Jayden; I don’t know how to make our situation any better.”

“My brother will get over it eventually,” Jackson replies swiftly, watching how Mark's face gets closer and closer to his. Mark's eyes are so beautiful from up close and his lips are so red and inviting.

When he feels the breath of Mark on his lips, he closes his eyes waiting for something to happen; and when it does happen, his worries fly out of the window.

Mark's lips aren’t moving, they just press on Jackson’s ones like wanting to print them there.


	8. Chapter 8

When Mark broke the kiss, Jackson's face hasn’t changed at all. He was still shocked and amazed that Mark had kissed him. Well, it was barely a press of their lips together, but who cares.

It looks like Mark can’t tear his eyes off of Jackson and Jackson can’t find himself to ask or say anything; the silence of the room and the sound from outside speaking for them.  
“I am sorry, I just-“ Mark finally says as he brakes the eye contact to lean his head on the practice room mirror. “It won’t happen again. I am sorry,”

Jackson does the same as Mark and rests his head on the wall mirror, smiling a bit. He clears his voice and says. “It’s alright; I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

After all, he likes Mark and if Mark likes him back is just by luck, and knowing that he will leave soon there’s nothing to lose.

“You wouldn’t?”

“I want to be sincere here because my grandma thought me so. Anyway, I am developing some feeling for you right now. I am not sure what those are, but I feel really good when you are around and I like kissing you.” Jackson says, of course looking up at the ceiling because he is afraid to look Mark in the eyes. “I don’t know how this being gay is called because I never thought I will like a boy before nor had any thought of kissing one. It just came to me like that and is scary.”

“I told you, Jackson, I don’t put labels because I fully know how it feels, but people do and it’s frustrating that we can’t do anything to change it.”

“I guess I have to come to terms with my feelings eventually, not that I am not ok with liking or feeling something for a guy, but it takes the time to get accustomed to it.” 

Jackson knows that it is not easy to find something about yourself and not be scared about it. He also knows that is hard to embrace something that the society labeled as being un-moral and non-normal. 

“It does but once you are sure of yourself it gets harder to tell people around you.”

At this sentence, Jackson looks at Mark. He has his eyes glued to the ceiling and a sad smile on his face, somehow Jackson can understand what Mark is trying to say.

“Who knows about you?”

“My sister, my mother and-“ Mark makes a long pause and turns to look at Jackson. “-and Jayden,”

“Jayden?”

“We were best friends before,” Mark replies taking Jackson’s face between his palms. “And now, you know it too.”

Jackson lets a small smile bloom on his face and places a kiss on top of Mark’s nose. He still isn’t sure from where all the courage of doing so came from. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“That’s alright,” Mark whispers as he let’s go of Jackson’s face. “We should head back to the dorm.”

As they walk side by side, accidentally their arms will brush with each other. Jackson really wants to take the older hand in his but he is afraid of rejection.

“But Jackson, how comes you know Korean?” Mark suddenly asks.

Jackson sighs, trying to remember how he ended up this way. “A long time ago, I wanted to be a singer, just like Jayden, but my parents died and I couldn’t let my grandma alone, so I gave the chance to Jayden.” He said in a few words what decision he took a long time ago. A decision that changed his path in life. A decision that was taken after months of thinking and rethinking. 

It was a hard decision to take, but right now Jackson doesn’t regret it at all. He grew up with his grandma, taking care of each other and been happy for his brother cheering for him from the shadows.

“You wanted to be a singer?” Mark asks, probably a bit surprised by it. “So why Korean?”

“ - Because I wanted to be fully prepared, so I spent a lot of time learning it.” Jackson shrugs. “That’s why Jayden let me be in his place because he knows I am pretty good at singing.”

“I don’t know what to say about singing but you are pretty good at dancing, you just need a lot of practice,” Mark replies putting an arm around Jackson’s shoulder. “By the way, we need to finish that song.”

“To finish it? We barely have three words.”

I may not know where we are but I know who I am

Baby, I’m your biggest fan

Jackson smiles remembering the only thing that they put down for the song. He is kind of upset that he won’t be the one who will sing it with Mark.

“It will be so great to sing with you this song,” Mark says, bringing Jackson back to the present. “I guess Jayden will be a lucky bastard.”

 

 

Jackson lies down on his bed scrolling through a fan site to see what’s going on lately with got7 when a soft knock could be heard.

“Yes,”

Bambam picks inside the room and smiles. “Mark’s been shouting for a towel, he said I can take it from his room.”

“Huh?”

Bambam walks further into the room and stops at Mark’s closet. “He forgot to bring anything when he went for the shower.”

Jackson shrugs and goes back to his previous task.

“Jayden, if you want to talk about anything you can come to me, you know?”

Jackson closes his phone and lets it at his side. “Thanks,”

“I know that you just made peace with Mark and the thin line between friendship and hate is scary, but so you know, Mark always wanted to be back to normal again. I don’t buy the thing that you fought because of a girl, I know it is something else, but now Mark is happier, so please, don’t make him sad again, ok?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Jackson smiles as Bambam passes by. “Thanks, Bambam, you are a good friend.”

The younger throws one last smile and exits the room with a towel in his hands.

Well, Jackson and Mark are doing fine right now. They are friends, they even kissed, but soon his brother will be back and the members will notice that Mark and Jayden won’t be the same. He is clues not knowing the full story, so he can’t do anything to help.

“I can’t believe that I forgot to bring anything,” Mark says walking into the room.

Jackson looks up from his phone at Mark. Holy hell, he has a towel hanging low on his hips and his back is still a little wet from the shower.

“I guess I was to anger to shower.”

Jackson can see a drop of water running down Mark’s back, shining on the light. He likes his lower lip following it how disappears into Mark’s towel.

“What are you doing?” Mark asks, turning around.

Jackson wants the Earth to break in two and eat him up. “I was, you know, looking at that-“ he doesn’t even know what to say. “I was looking at the closet, isn’t it a nice color?”

Mark raises an eyebrow and closes the door of the said closet. “If you say so,”

Jackson may or may not have seen the smile Mark left when he turned around. His heart is beating so fast that it could break out of his chest.

“So, hmm, do you mind if I change here or you-“

“It’s alright,” Jackson replies as fast as he could. He doesn’t want to give Mark the feeling that it’s uncomfortable in his own room. After all, Jackson is the intruder here. 

He really wants to angle his head a bit more toward Mark, but his mind yells at him to keep still. In the end, he just stays there with his eyes glued to the phone but replying the kiss from earlier. Since that kiss, he feels like it has been a year when in reality it was like two or fewer hours ago.

Because it’s late at night, they decided to close the light and go to sleep. Tomorrow they have to go back and practice.

“Jackson, are you sleeping?”

He was almost to fall asleep but Mark’s voice brings him back to the present. “Not yet,”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, of course, go ahead,” Jackson replies holding his breath. He has this feeling that is about his earlier confession and the kiss. To be frank, he wanted to open the discussion as well, but he didn’t know how.

“Are you sure that you are developing some kind of feelings for me?” Mark's voice isn’t firm like Jackson is accustomed; it is rather frail that hides something behind it.

Jackson believes in honesty and he will stick with it. Anyway, if he doesn’t tell Mark how he is feeling honestly he will go crazy. “Yes, I feel something for you. I am not so sure what is it, but I searched the internet and there said that I develop some crush and I don’t know Mark, I really don’t know. Honestly, I never liked a guy before nor imagined to be with one.”

Jackson finishes his speech and takes a long breath. What would Mark make out of his words vomit? Usually, he is good when it comes to explanations but somehow Mark makes him dizzy.

He can hear Mark getting down from his bed and Jackson has a good guess where he is heading to; to his bed.

“Would you mind move a bit and let me lie beside you?”

Jackson’s heart starts to beat faster than usual but he makes space and lets Mark lie beside him on the bed. They don’t touch, but it seems like Mark wants to change that when he puts one of his palms over Jackson’s face, caressing his skin softly with his thumb.

“I like you too. I know I shouldn’t, I know that this is wrong but I do like you very much.” Mark whispers.

Jackson’s mind turns different directions. Well, the early kiss told Jackson that Mark has some kind of feelings to return, but to actually hear it coming from the order’s mouth it’s terrifying.

“Why is it wrong? I thought that you don’t put labels on people.” Jackson asks as he feels Mark’s palm leaving his face.

“Not because of I am against gay relationships, but because I won something to someone.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is someone that is very close to I and I love deeply, as a friend, he has some feelings for me and I told him that I will wait until he falls out of love first, and then I will start to like someone.”

Jackson may be selfish or not, but he really wants to know who is that person. He wants to tell him to not worry about Mark because Jackson will treasure him well and do not hate Mark for liking someone.

Mark gave him a bad first impression, but now knowing Mark’s heart a little better it’s kind of hard to not fall for him; first, because he is very handsome but most important because he cares for people, even if he shows it in unusual ways. He could give out Jackson right away, but because he cares too much for his band he preferred to keep it for himself and go away with Jayden stupid idea. He even takes the time to meet with his sister when he is tired and everyone wants to relax. And now, finding out about Mark’s friend and how much the older treasures his feelings, Jackson knows that he had found the right person to give his heart to.

“I know that is wrong, but I do like you, but unfortunately I am in a band and I have a contract to respect, you are Jayden’s brother and let’s not forget that in this country we aren’t seen with nice eyes.”

Even if what Mark said is true, he doesn’t want to give up. He knows that he shouldn’t be selfish but right now Jackson really wants to. He wants to be selfish; he wants to have Mark by his side.

In the end, Jackson changed his mind; Mark worked hard to be where he is today and Jackson won’t ask him to give it up.

“Then can we pretend to be together, at least until I leave for Hong Kong?” Jackson asks.


	9. Chapter 9

“Then can we pretend to be together, at least until I leave for Hong Kong?” Jackson asks.

Is he too selfish to ask it? Jackson knows that this is huge and Mark has all the right to deny it. After all, they will have to say goodbye in the future, that’s the truth.

“My life is consisting of pretending, I don’t want to add something more to the list,” Mark says, his voice barely a whisper, like he doesn’t believe his words and Jackson’s hearts inks a bit more. “If you want to be with me, we can be together, but let’s not pretend anything Jackson.”

Mark searched Jackson’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Mark hand is hot and feels so right into his. He never felt this thrilling feeling with anyone before.

“The only thing I can offer to you now is a hidden relationship. We can be together just behind closed doors.”

Mark’s words hit like a knife into Jackson’s heart, but even if he is hurting so much, he knows that Mark speaks the truth and Jackson is glad that Mark is sincere to him. He won’t be too selfish and ask Mark to give up at his band and his life as a singer for him.

“I’ll take it then,” Jackson says with no hesitation in his voice. “I’ll take anything that you are offering.”

Some may say that he is jumping into this without thinking too much about it, maybe some will say that is the complete failure from the beginning, but something deep down in his heart he can feel that this is the right thing to do. Jackson can’t see the future or he can’t know where his life will bring him. Yes, he practically knows where the future is taking him, but somewhere there on the road a right turn may take him to beautiful places.

“You know that once you’ll go to Hong Kong we won’t see daily, probably not even weekly, right?” Mark asks.

“I know, but I am ready to fight it if you are willing to do the same. I am ready to prove to the world that a relationship can work even if no one will know about it. We can live hidden for all our life, but if we both are happy, that’s all the matters right?”

Mark brings Jackson’s hand to his mouth and kisses it softly. “Let’s not make plans and enjoy the ride, ok?”

Jackson just nods his head and moves a little closer to Mark. He raises his head and takes a better look at the older. Even if this won’t end well, Jackson knows that he won’t regret it.

 

  
“Jayden,” Jaebum says approaching Jackson.

The latter is in the living room, watching a movie on TV while Mark and Jinyoung took the little ones out for dinner while Jaebum was in his room taking a nap, but apparently, the older woke up already.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jackson casually asks. The truth is that Jackson is still a bit uncomfortable being just with Jaebum in the same room. He has this feeling that makes him awkward.

“Are you all alright?”

Jackson forces a smile and nods his head. “Yes, everything is alright, you don’t need to worry anymore.” He lies turning to pay attention to the movie. Jackson knows if he will look more into Jaebum’s eyes he will give himself away.

“Ok then, can we discuss what I told you a long time ago?”

Jackson’s head snaps back at Jaebum. What in the world did his brother discussed with Jaebum? “Of course, what’s up with that?”

“You know, I’ve been thinking and I think it’s time to let Jinyoung know,” Jaebum says as fast as he can, holding his breath as well as he looks at Jackson.

Jackson has no idea what Jaebum is even talking about, so he just stays silent.

“So, what do you say about it?”

“What would you want me to say?” Jackson asks back. He learned a long time ago that if you don’t want to answer some questions, you ask other questions back.

“I don’t know. I don’t want you to say what I want to hear, I want you to say what you think about it. Would it be alright? What do you think Mark will say about it?” Jaebum turns his head to avoid Jackson’s eyes and fixes them on the carpet.

“What about Mark?”

“Damn it Jayden, you tell me.” Jaebum snaps at Jackson taking the younger hands into his. He looks up at Jackson with hopeful eyes. “I don’t know what to do.”

Recapitulation time, Jaebum wants to say something to Jinyoung and this will affect Mark, at least this is what Jackson understands from all of this. The only thing is that Jackson has no idea what to say back.

“First of all, would you be ok with this, if I am going to tell Jinyoung?”

“Yes, you know that I will support you guys no matter what,” Jackson says back. He hopes that this is what Jayden will say too.

“And since you know Mark too, how do you think he will react?”

“He will support you no matter what. I never saw someone as much as devoted as Mark is to his friends.” Jackson says with a big smile on his face. If for Jayden he isn’t sure, for Mark, Jackson could say with certainty.

“Ok then, I am going to confess,” Jaebum says letting go of Jackson’s hands and takes him into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Wait, what?” Jackson asks back. “You want to confess to Jinyoung or Mark?”

“I thought that we are on the same page. Mark? Yuk, no” Jaebum let’s go of the hug to look at him.

“What’s wrong with Mark?” Jackson fires back.

“Nothing, Don’t get so pissed off.” Jaebum raises his hands in defeat. “So, are we on the same page, or not?”

“Oh yes, I wish you luck then.” Jackson gives a fake smile and turns to the TV. What in the world is this band about? The next thing Bambam will come to him and ask if it’s ok to ask Yugyeom on a date. Wait, where is Youngjae in all this too?

He just shakes his head and pretends to look at the TV.

 

  
“Of course he doesn’t pick up.” Jackson talks to himself while he throws his phone on the bed beside him. He tried to call Jayden for the last thirty minutes, but his brother doesn’t answer it. “I am so giving you a piece of my mind when I’ll lay a hand on you.”

“With whom are you talking to?” Mark asks placing a bag on his bed. Jackson turns his head to look at the older, cursing himself for not noticing when the other entered the room.

“No one, I am trying to call Jayden but he doesn’t reply,” Jackson says taking his phone back into his hands and checks the time. There is no way his brother went to sleep at this hour.

“He is an ass, there’s nothing new,” Mark says, his eyes giving an apology to Jackson. “I bought you a sandwich; I figured out that you’ll be hungry.”

Jackson’s face light up like a Christmas tree. “You are the best.”

Mark laughs as reply and hands the bag to Jackson but first, places a kiss on his check. “Bon appetite,”

Jackson unwraps the sandwich and starts to eat looking at Mark changing his clothes. “I need to tell you something.” He says between the bits.

Mark turns to look at him while putting a shirt on. He has this confused look on his face as he takes a seat beside Jackson on the bed.

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” Jackson says putting the sandwich on its wrap on his bed and glances at Mark. He knows that Mark will be just fine with Jinyoung and Jaebum dating since Mark is the one being in their situation as well.

“You can tell me anything, I won’t get mad.” Mark encourages Jackson by taking his hands into his. “You can trust me, just like I trust you, alright?

“Actually-“ Jackson begins, not sure how to break the news to Mark. “Jaebum talked with me, thinking that I am Jayden.”

“And?”

“He said he will confess to Jinyoung, I think Jaebum is in love with his friend, his bandmate,” Jackson says, rushing the words out. “Apparently Jayden knew this for some time because Jaebum needed advice.”

Jackson looks at Mark as his face gets pale. The older lets go of Jackson’s hands and turn his head to look in front. He eventually puts his hands into his palms and rests his elbows on his knees. “Are you sure?” Mark asks, his voice a whisper.

“Yes, he told me,” Jackson says patting slowly Mark’s back. For Jackson, this isn’t something big considering that Jackson just met the others, but for Mark, this must be something that he never thought about. Probably is shocking living with two people the most part of your life and didn’t notice the change in their behavior.

“I just-“ Mark tries to say rubbing his eyes with the pad of his palms. “I never noticed anything.”

“Look, I never knew that Jayden was into guys before as well.” Jackson rests his right check on Mark’s back and hugs him from behind. “But that doesn’t mean that we don’t love them. Something is hidden better than we expect.”

“I know, but still I feel like an ass for not trying to be there for them,” Mark says.

“Jaebum told me that he will confess and that doesn’t mean that Jinyoung will accept it,” Jackson says, tightening his hold.

“That doesn’t sound well,” Mark says. “What if Jinyong won’t accept Jaebum? Do you know what that means? Their friendship will go down; the band environment will drop in an instant.”

“Don’t worry, they are friends and will understand each other.” Jackson tries to say some encouraging words, but apparently, it is in vain.

“That is not true, this can’t happen. We need to stop Jaebum from confessing, the history can’t repeat again.” Mark detaches Jackson’s hands from holding him and stands up. “We need to do something.”

Jackson looks up at Mark, trying to figure out what the older is saying. He told Jaebum that Mark won’t have anything against it since Mark himself likes a guy. “What are you talking about? I even told Jaebum that you’ll be happy for them.”

“I can’t just go to him and tell him to stop this, firstly because he trusts Jayden that he won’t tell anyone and second because Jaebum won’t let anyone tell him what to do.” Mark walks in circles in his room, running his fingers through his hair from time to time.

“Calm down, I’ll go and talk to him.” Jackson stands up, still in shock from Mark’s behavior. “I’ll tell him to rethink it, ok?”

“Would you do that? I don’t want to see this band going down again because of this.” Mark pleads with his eyes. “I don’t want to lose it. There was a time when this band was about to go down because of me and Jayden and I don’t want this to happen again.”

“What? You guys were about to disband because of you two?”

Mark takes a deep breath and sits down on Jackson’s bed. “Yes, we were almost over, but Jaebum hold us strong, but this time is about Jaebum and I don’t have the confidence to do the same.”

Jackson looks at Mark, trying to read the older emotions. He looks lost and without any power in himself. He just wants to hold the older until everything will be fine.

“Look, let’s go to sleep and I promise that tomorrow I’ll talk with Jaebum and make him rethink this, ok?” Jackson says taking Mark’s hands into his.

Mark nods his head and gets under Jackson’s blankets without saying anything else.

Jackson lets a little smile and lies beside him, putting his hand on Mark’s chest and an arm over him. He can hear the loud beat of Mark’s heart. The loud thump-thump keeping him awake for the night, thinking about all the band situation, apparently in a band there’s not just dancing and singing, there are lots of feelings as well.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Jackson tried really hard to avoid the conversation he promised Mark that will have with Jaebum. Luck wasn’t on his side when Jaebum called him over to his room. Jackson had thought that the older told him everything yesterday.

Inside Jaebum’s room was Jinyoung as well, lying on Jaebum’s bed with a book on his hands. He looked up at them when they entered.

“We need to talk to you,” Jaebum says. He has this serious aura around him, and Jackson knows that this isn’t about what they talked about yesterday. There should be more to the story, but why is Jinyoung here as well?

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum asks, looking at his friends for some help.

The other sets the book beside him and takes a sitting position on the bed. “Where is Jayden?”

Jackson's heart skipped a bit, his hands started to shake and his brain can’t process what he should reply. He must be heard wrong or the other are trying to prank him.

“I won’t tell anyone this, but we need to know what happened with Jayden, so we can help as well,” Jaebum says. He looks at Jackson, trying probably to find something in him or maybe hoping for Jackson to deny it.

Jackson takes a deep breath, trying to calm down his voice. “I am Jayden, what are you doing?” He asks, trying to put a smile on his face, but you clearly see the nervousness in his voice and the fear in his eyes.

“Look, I don’t even know what your name is, but don’t try to lie.” Jinyoung gazes at him with a soft pair of eyes. “We just want to know what happened with Jayden and we want to help.”

“But—“

“We know that you aren’t Jayden,” Jaebum says interrupting Jackson. “I lied to you yesterday, we wanted to know for sure how you’ll react to my confession and your reaction gave you away. I don’t have any secret that Jayden knows of.”

“Yes, and we kind of suspected that something isn’t right when you and Mark started to get along so easily. You can’t just get back to talking without being awkward after all happened between you two.” Jinyoung adds.

Jackson just stays there, listening to everything that it’s been said. He got caught, he can’t deny anymore. Of course, that will be too suspecting to pass out as Jayden just like that. They are two different persons.

“Plus, you don’t really know how to dance even if you try your hardest. You don’t have the training.” Jaebum says running his fingers through his hair. “We need to know the truth in order to help Jayden.”

“We think that you two are brothers.” Jinyoung smiles at him.

Jackson is about to cry. He isn’t sure how he should act right now. Of course, he needs, to tell the truth, but he is afraid because once he will voice it out Jackson can’t take it back.

“We are twins,” Jackson says. His feet can’t carry him anymore, so he takes a seat on Jaebum’s bed. “He has a broken leg and can’t dance for now.”

“That idiot,” Jaebum says with frustration in his voice. “He could just tell us. There wasn’t anyone who couldn’t understand that.”

“Actually, he got injured after I arrived here.” Jackson whispers.

“Can you call him?”

Jackson nods his head and takes out his phone from his pocket and dials Jayden’s number. It rings once, twice and in the end his brother answers it. “What’s up Lil’ bro?”

“Jayden fucking Wang, you have some serious explanation to give,” Jaebum shouts, snapping the phone from Jackson’s hands. “Do you think this is funny? If you get caught you can kiss goodbye your position in the band? Where is your head at?”

“Chill, there’s no one getting caught,” Jayden says from the other side. “Not if you guys can keep this secret because I sense that Jinyoung is in this too.”

“That is not the point right now. You move your ass back here before I go over there and drag you here.” Jaebum says.

Jackson can see in his eyes fire, worry, but not in the last place he can feel Jaebum’s responsibility.

After they discussed and discussed, time in which Jackson just sat there and listened, they get to the conclusion that Jackson should stay with them until Jayden leg will be fine. Of course, it was after Jayden begged them and thrown his pride away.

“Tell Mark that he isn’t out of the loop,” Jaebum says passing Jackson his phone back. “I have no idea how we’ll get along now that we know the truth, but I hope you can do a good job and pretend to be Jayden like you did until now.”

“Of course,” Jackson replies, exiting the room. He could feel some of the tension leave his body. He screwed big time.

“Jinyoung and Jaebum know,” Jackson says entering his and Mark’s room. “It was so scary,”

Mark looks up at Jackson from his phone with a concerned look. “What happened?”

“Jaebum doesn’t like Jinyoung, but right now is more important that they know that I am Jackson and not Jayden, and you are their next victim to be shouted at.”

“What are you saying, again?” Mark has this confused expression on his face, which scream cuteness overload.

“What you heard,” Jackson says, he takes a seat beside Mark on the bed and leans on him. “I actually thought that I could pass by being Jayden without anyone noticing.”

“I noticed the first day you walked in.” Mark laughs turning around so he could look in Jackson’s eyes. “But I am glad I met you,”

Jackson looks up in Mark's eyes, and even if he isn’t saying it out loud, his eyes tell Mark everything. He is glad that met Mark as well, that they are now laying here in each other arms. Maybe will be hard after Jackson will go away, or maybe they will break up, but Jackson doesn’t regret any moment spent with Mark.

Smiling, Jackson cops Mark’s face between his palms and leans in, trying to read all Mark’s features. The older face seems relaxed with a lazy smile. He is perfect, just perfect in Jackson’s eyes, he does not find any flow to it. Or maybe he is just too deep to see Mark any other way. He is biased and he does not care at all.

Closing the gaps between them, Jackson places his lips on Mark and stays like that closing his eyes. He wants to let all the emotion run through them, letting them take in all the pleasure that comes with this kiss.  
He isn’t sure how much time he still has with Mark, or how much he will miss the other when he will be gone, but for now, he is here and ready to be happy.

They break the kiss and look into each other eyes.

 

 

The next day, they went for dance practice again.

Jackson is kind of awkward with Jaebum and Jinyoung now. It’s hard to be relaxed when two pairs of eyes are on you every second. Mark tries to smile away the stiff atmosphere, but in the end, he gives up and concentrates only on the dance.

Of course, the older didn’t get away with Jayden thing, but after the leader listened to his motives he kind of agreed with Mark.

When the practice for the day ended, Jackson and Mark went out for ice cream. It is a peaceful night, so they bought ice cream from a little store around their dorm and decided to eat it in the park.

The park is silent and you can hear the cars running somewhere far away.

“When I was little I wanted to become a doctor,” Mark says breaking the comfortable silence. “I don’t know why I liked the white color and I thought why not. I know it sounds silly, but yeah.”

“How you ended here?” Jackson asks, licking his ice cream.

“I don’t know. When I was in school I did a lot of plays, and I guess when the agency asked them about it, they told them about me. You know, from there all went smoothly.”

They ended watching the stars, Mark laying his head on Jackson's chest as the both of them stays in the cold grass.

They kissed under the moonlight that evening; they shared shy smiles and ended in their room soon after midnight.

 

The next morning Jackson groans as his phone starts to ring. He was almost determinate to not answer, but he is sure that the only person that could call him is his brother.

“It better be important,” Jackson says putting the phone in his ear. He glances over at Mark to see if the ringtone waked him up, but the older doesn’t give any sign of it.

“I want to know what happens now in the dorm since you know.” Jayden voice is small over the line.

Jackson gets down from the bed and locks himself in the bathroom. “It’s alright, I guess. The little ones don’t know yet and I don’t know if Jaebum will tell them.”

“How is he acting?”

“He glares at me often and Jinyoung too, but thanks to Mark that lifts some of my tension.” Jackson smiles at the memories from last night. He was so happy to just walk a bit of time hand in hand with Mark. To stay and stare at the stars like lovers do.

“Mark? Didn’t I tell you to keep your distance?”

“Look, Mark isn’t that bad with me,” Jackson says his sleepy and foggy head from sleeping getting away. “Actually, we are kind of-“ Jackson isn’t sure if he should end that sentence, but after all, Jayden is his brother and will always support him like Jackson always did. “We are together.”

“What?”

“I know that you two aren’t in good terms because of some guy, but this it’s about me and my happiness,” Jackson says as fast as he can. His brother should support him and try and make up with Mark.

“What? Did we fight because of some guy? Who told you that?”

“Mark,” Jackson replies. “Well, he didn’t say it like that but I made some summations.”

“What the fuck Jackson? I send you there and you go and-“

“Don’t finish that sentence, Jayden,” Jackson warns.

“Fine, listen here, Jackson, after what I am going to tell you, decide if you still want to be with Mark,” Jayden says his voice firm. “We fight because I didn’t accept Mark’s feelings. He confessed to me a long time ago and I 5old him that I see us just as friends. He tried to, you know get down on me but in the end, he just resigned and ended up not talking to me. He refused to talk with me since then. Anyway, I am telling you this so you decide if Mark could have fallen in love with you in such a short time because of you or because you look like me.”

Jackson couldn’t understand what his brother is saying, even if he heard it clearly. That is something impossible. “I can’t believe it.”

“You know Mark for what? Three weeks? How long have you known me?” Jayden asks his voice calmer right now, warmer. “You are my brother and I don’t want you to see you suffer, I want to see you happy, but believe me beside Mark you won’t be happy. There are too many things that can keep you apart.”

“I’ll call you back,” Jackson says hanging up the phone.

His tears burst out as he tries to make sense of what his brother told him. Some part of him wants to believe in what Mark said to him, but maybe Jackson was too deep to see on the surface. Was it foolish of him to see something more than there isn’t?

On the other hand, he doesn’t want to believe his brother, but Jayden always was there for him, and he doesn’t think that he will lie to Jackson.

He wants to stop his tears from falling, but he just couldn’t, not even when Bambam knocked on the door.


End file.
